Bloody Love
by LeyahHaley
Summary: HANNIGRAM - Saison 4: Après leur chute, Will et Hannibal vont devoir survivre. Survivre pour échapper au FBI mais aussi pour embrasser leur folie meurtrière à deux. Façon murder husbands, Will et Hannibal évolueront ensemble dans le sang. Cette histoire mêlera intrigue, cannibalisme et course poursuite effrénée entre ce couple de meurtriers passionnel, intense et Jack Crawford.
1. Prologue

**PROLOGUE**

* * *

Le lieu était plongé dans la pénombre, seule la maison d'Hannibal surplombant la falaise, illuminait les lieux. Sa demeure était certes son refuge mais restait à l'image du Dr Lecter : classe et élégante.

Will et Hannibal n'étaient qu'à trois mètres l'un de l'autre. Le docteur se redressa avec difficulté, la blessure par balle qu'il venait de subir au ventre lui faisait atrocement souffrir. Cependant dans le passé, il avait appris à résister à la douleur tant physique que psychique. Il rejoignit Will, devenu son partenaire dans cette boucherie qu'ils venaient de commettre.

Ensembles, ils avaient assassiné celui qu'on surnommait « Le Dragon Rouge ».

Will tendit sa main pour qu'Hannibal l'aide à se relever. Ils étaient au bord de la falaise. Will avait reçu un coup de couteau dans la joue gauche et un autre dans l'épaule droite. Le combat avait été rude. Il était ensanglanté et se relever était un calvaire. Sa chemise blanche avait tourné au rouge sang. Il se retrouva face à Hannibal, plus qu'à quelques centimètres, l'un de l'autre...

Hannibal le maintenait debout. Il avait agrippé sa chemise au niveau de la taille et le retenait fermement. Le psychiatre avait du mal à s'exprimer, une blessure par balle n'était pas anodine, même pour lui et ses 1m83.

\- C'est tout ce que j'ai toujours voulu pour toi, Will... Pour nous deux...

Une tension intense s'était installée entre les deux hommes. Leur meurtre les avait rapprochés un peu plus. Will avait tué deux hommes dans le passé mais il s'agissait de légitime défense. Hannibal avait toujours su qu'il avait ressenti du plaisir mais là, Will acceptait... Pour la première fois... Lecter lui avait pris plaisir à tuer et à déguster ses victimes mais ce qu'il venait de ressentir avec Will, c'était différent, innovant, excitant...

Will se rapprocha un peu plus de son complice et lui répondit en souriant :

\- C'est magnifique...

Il agrippa Hannibal au niveau de l'épaule gauche et posa son visage sur le torse ferme de ce dernier, légèrement plus grand que lui. L'odeur et la pression du corps de Will contre le sien procura du plaisir à Hannibal. Il ferma les yeux pour savourer.

De par son geste, Will venait d'embraser ses pulsions et son amour pour Hannibal. Ce dernier venait aussi de le comprendre.

Que devait faire Will ? L'accepter et devenir comme Hannibal ? Se rendre ?

Etre à tout jamais avec et auprès d'Hannibal pour conserver cet unique moment éternel ? Oui.

Il fit glisser sa main, précédemment sur l'épaule d'Hannibal et la glissa de l'autre côté pour encercler le prédateur dans ses bras.

Ensembles, ils chutèrent de la falaise.

Ensembles, ils étaient réunis dans la folie et dans cette étreinte encore incomprise des deux.

Leurs deux corps ne formaient qu'un et se fracassa dans les vagues.


	2. En eau douce

**1\. EN EAU DOUCE**

* * *

Les vagues étaient déferlantes, comme furieuses. Elles se fracassaient contre les roches de la falaise, les érodant au fil des ans. Au milieu de cette tempête, Will et Hannibal. L'onde bousculait sans aucune pitié leurs deux corps enlacés. Elle finit par les séparer, les envoyant dans des directions opposées. Tandis que Will se laissait bercer par les vagues, Hannibal luttait pour nager. Le sel dévorait ses plaies, s'insinuant entre ses chairs.

Chaque mouvement pour survivre était d'une atroce douleur.

\- Will !

Hannibal hurlait à s'en déchirer les poumons. Il ne le voyait pas. Où était-il ? Il avançait dans l'étendue salée en continuant de l'appeler. Il savait qu'il s'éloignait de plus en plus de la berge. De l'endroit qui le mènerait à son salut, à sa survie. Mais qu'était-ce sa vie sans Will à ses côtés ? Il avait prouvé maintes et maintes fois qu'il n'arrivait plus à se passer de lui. Il s'était même rendu au FBI pour que le profiler sache où le trouver.

Alors, il continuait à nager, sans savoir où il allait. La mer était dangereuse et perfide. Il ne devait pas s'éloigner. Le psychiatre le savait mais... Il effectuait de grands mouvements de bras de plus en plus puissants. Lorsque soudain, le corps de Will apparut dans son champ de vision. Il flottait doucement, et, autour de lui, la mer devenu écarlate. Son visage était ensanglanté et paisible. Et Will était dangereusement inconscient.

Hannibal l'attrapa sous l'aisselle et le guida vers la rive. Le voyage jusqu'à celle-ci fut éprouvant. La mer n'était point clémente. Hannibal s'était vu plusieurs fois mourir quand des vagues un peu trop violentes les avaient secoués. Ses muscles se faisaient endoloris et éreintés, et porter un autre corps était un effort effroyable. Il respirait vite, la bouche ouverte, le nez dilaté et les yeux plissés à cause du sel et du vent.

Lorsqu'enfin, ils arrivèrent sur le rivage, Hannibal était à bout de souffle. Il posa le corps inanimé de Will près de lui, sur le sable. L'eau venait s'échouer sur eux, montante et descendante. Hannibal n'eut pas le temps de se reposer, Will passait avant tout. Il se baissa vers lui pour écouter sa respiration.

Rien.

Aucun souffle, aucun soulèvement de sa poitrine. Hannibal plaqua ses mains sur son torse et démarra les compressions thoraciques. Ensuite, il se pencha et plaqua ses lèvres contre les siennes. Dans d'autres circonstances, Hannibal aurait apprécié ce moment. Il aurait embrassé fougueusement le profiler en mêlant sa langue avec celle de Will. Il aurait respiré son affreuse odeur d'aftershave en souriant. Il insuffla du souffle entre ses lèvres pour que Will reste en vie. Il se devait de le sauver. Sinon, Hannibal ne se le pardonnerai pas.

Après une énième insufflation, Will se tordit et toussa longuement de l'eau. Hannibal se dégagea prestement, mit Will en position assise et lui caressa doucement le dos pour l'aider. Chaque toussotement était douloureux pour Will : sa blessure à la joue le brûlait, étiré par les mouvements de son visage et du sel. Enfin calmé et tiré d'affaire, Will cligna des yeux. Il observait autour de lui, afin de savoir où il était et avec qui. Il prenait petit à petit conscience de son geste, celui de les avoir jetés du haut de la falaise. Il regarda Hannibal longuement, perdu. Soudain, il grimaça. Sa blessure sur l'épaule saignait abondamment, tout comme celle sur sa joue. Peu habitué à tant de douleur, Will n'arrivait plus à suivre. Il semblait sur le point de défaillir.

\- Will, nous devons nous lever. Nous soigner est primordial. Veux-tu que je t'aide ?

Hannibal darda ses yeux couleur havane, reflet sang, dans ceux, bleus glacials de Will pour y obtenir un consentement – qu'il trouva. Il empoigna Will pour le remettre sur pieds et posa son bras sur ses propres épaules. La maison d'Hannibal était trop loin, ils se videraient de leur sang avant de l'avoir atteinte.

Heureusement, Hannibal connaissait bien les environs. Assez pour savoir qu'il y avait quelques habitations aux alentours. Tandis qu'il épaulait un Will à moitié inconscient, Hannibal marchait avec lenteur, les dents serrées. La balle logée dans son ventre le faisait souffrir, mais ce n'était rien comparé à ce qu'il avait déjà vécu auparavant. Ils remontèrent le chemin en soufflant, disséminant des tâches de sang derrière eux.

Cinq cent mètres plus tard apparut enfin une petite bicoque au charme ancien. Un toit en chaume, des murs en pierres brutes et une porte construite dans du bois de chêne. Tout autour, des arbres à perte de vue et une pelouse verdoyante aux hautes herbes. Le couple enlacé et ensanglanté se déplacèrent avec peine jusqu'à la demeure.

\- Will ?

Hannibal tapota sa joue avec douceur. Ce geste eut l'effet escompté car Will rouvrit ses grands yeux pour regarder le visage d'Hannibal.

\- Il faut que tu ailles toquer. Je me mettrais sur le côté. Dès que la porte s'ouvre, je sauterais sur le propriétaire. J'ai besoin de l'effet de surprise pour gagner ce combat.

Will papillonna des yeux.

\- Will, tu comprends ? C'est important. Il nous faut de la chaleur et des soins, au risque d'hypothermie ou d'hémorragie.

\- Oui.

Hannibal retira son bras, laissant Will se tenir debout. Il vacilla un peu, plaqua une main hésitante sur sa blessure à l'épaule et s'avança vers la porte. Lecter s'adossa contre le côté de la maisonnée tandis que Will toqua. Il ne fallut attendre que quelques secondes avant que la porte ne s'ouvre, dévoilant un grand homme bourru. Sûrement un chasseur, au vu de sa corpulence, ses habits et le long couteau qui brillait à sa ceinture.

\- C'est pour quoi ? aboya-t-il.

Il n'eut pas le temps d'articuler d'autres mots qu'Hannibal se rua sur lui. Il lui attribua plusieurs droites bien placées. L'homme, costaud, ne se démonta pas et rendit coups pour coups. Le combat dégénéra et ils finirent par s'enfoncer à l'intérieur de la maison, continuant à se battre violemment. Hannibal, blessé, perdait l'avantage. Et ça, Will le vit très clairement. Ignorant sa propre douleur, il s'avança à l'intérieur. Ses yeux se perdirent dans le feu orangé qui brûlait dans la cheminée. Il ne prit pas en compte le bruit de verre brisé qui retentit et attrapa la première arme qu'il aperçut : un tisonnier. La lutte s'était terminée dans la cuisine où les deux hommes continuaient de se frapper. Hannibal était encore plus amoché. Will se précipita vers la cuisine et hurla :

\- Hannibal !

Will lui envoya l'arme de fortune. Hannibal l'attrapa aisément et donna un violent coup sur la tête du chasseur. Ce dernier tomba à terre, dans un gémissement de douleur. Il leva l'objet et l'abattit d'un puissant coup dans la gorge. Son sang gicla. L'homme dont ils ne connaitraient jamais le nom, eut un râle de souffrance. Ses yeux se révulsèrent de ses orbites et il convulsa. Il mourut la bouche tordue dans un rictus sordide.

Epuisé par cette vision et l'odeur métallique qui flottait dans la pièce, Will sortit de la cuisine et se laissa tomber dans le canapé, recouvert de douces peaux couleur terre. À peine assis, il grelotta. Il se rapprocha du feu chaleureux mais rien n'y faisait. Il avait l'impression que le fait d'avoir tué cet homme innocent l'avait glacé de l'intérieur. Oui, il avait aidé Hannibal à détruire une vie…

Des pas se firent entendre sur le parquet, légers, presque silencieux. Hannibal ne pipa aucun mot et se dirigea dans la salle de bain, farfouilla avant de passer dans la chambre. Il revint avec entre ses mains une énorme couverture bleue, des habits et une trousse à pharmacie.

\- Retire tes vêtements, Will, dit-il d'une voix rauque, sérieux au possible.

\- Q- Quoi ? Pourquoi ?

\- Je dois te soigner. Tes blessures ne vont pas guérir toutes seules.

Il ajouta avec un petit sourire :

\- Malheureusement.

Le profiler hocha la tête et entreprit de déboutonner sa chemise. Rapidement, il constata qu'il n'y arrivait pas. Ses mains tremblaient. Hannibal vola à son secours et s'agenouilla devant lui. Il réussit là où Will avait échoué. Il finit par retirer son haut trempé, laissant apparaître un torse imberbe et criblé de cicatrices. On n'entendait que leur respiration lente et profonde dans la petite habitation. Hannibal migra vers le Sud et ôta son pantalon. Il allait continuer avec son caleçon mais Will l'interrompit brutalement :

\- C'est bon, ça va aller comme ça.

Hannibal observa longuement son corps presque nu d'un œil appréciateur mais se contenta uniquement d'ouvrir la trousse, et d'en sortir le nécessaire.

\- Tu devrais te soigner avant, murmura Will, le corps frissonnant. Une balle, ce n'est pas rien.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas. J'ai déjà vécu bien pire.

Will se demanda ce qu'il avait enduré d'aussi horrible mais n'osa pas demander. Il resta silencieux et préféra admirer la résistance accrue à la douleur d'Hannibal. Il n'avait vu aucunes grimaces, ni gémissements s'échapper par mégarde des lèvres d'Hannibal.

\- Ça va faire mal, Will. Serre les dents.

Hannibal alla se laver les mains, remplit une bassine d'eau tiède et prit un linge qu'il trempa à l'intérieur. Il se remit dans la même position qu'auparavant et nettoya uniquement les bords des plaies. Avec des compresses et un antiseptique, il désinfecta les blessures de Will. Sur son visage se dessinait un air très concentré qu'il n'avait que dans de rares occasions.

Will observait ses gestes expérimentés, reconnaissant sans mal l'ancien chirurgien dans les soins qu'il lui prodiguait. Will souffrait, et suivant le conseil de Lecter, serra les dents en pensant à autre chose. Hannibal prit du fil de suture et une aiguille et entreprit de recoudre les deux plaies. Pendant son ouvrage, la douleur fut à son paroxysme et Will s'accrocha au bras d'Hannibal instinctivement. Il avait besoin d'empoigner quelque chose, d'être épaulé. Ce n'est que lorsqu'Hannibal finit sa tâche que Will comprit la nature de son geste. Il relâcha son biceps, embarrassé. Hannibal l'avait remarqué, bien entendu, mais n'avait fait aucune remarque.

Le résultat de ses soins sembla convenir à Hannibal, bien que pas totalement. Le regard de Will se fit fuyant, il chuchota, presque honteux :

\- Merci.

\- De rien, Will.

Hannibal se releva et fit un pas en arrière. Doucement, comme pour laisser Will savourer l'instant, il se dévêtit. Il attrapa les bords de son pull et le retira pour laisser choir le tissu au sol. A cet instant, une étrange atmosphère s'installa. Will ne pouvait détacher son regard du torse de son partenaire. Large, finement poilu, musclé et surtout ensanglanté. Will ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir étrangement attiré par tout ce sang sur le corps d'Hannibal : un contraste entre sa peau blanche et le rouge carmin, qui lui coupait le souffle. Hannibal s'approcha brusquement de lui :

\- Will…

Le concerné sursauta, comme brûlé. Ses pensées le bouleversaient. Comment pouvait-il ressentir tout ça ? Hannibal était un psychopathe sans limites, qui l'avait enfermé dans un asile, fait passer pour un meurtrier, éventré et fait envoyer un tueur pour assassiner sa famille. Il ne pouvait s'arrêter de penser que lui aussi était fou, malsain et empli d'envies de meurtres.

Perdu dans ses pensées, Will n'avait même pas remarqué qu'Hannibal se soignait lui-même. Il effectuait les mêmes gestes médicaux. Will l'observait.

\- Il est temps de se rhabiller à présent, Will. Tu vas attraper froid. Rapproche-toi du feu.

Tandis qu'il obéissait, Hannibal nettoya, toujours torse nu, le matériel qui avait servi aux soins. La bassine était remplie d'eau rosée. Le sol était souillé de gouttes de sang et l'ensemble de la trousse à pharmacie avait été vidée. La chaleur dans le petit chalet augmentait doucement mais sûrement. Et la faim se faisait également ressentir. Manger signifiait guérir, et c'était essentiel pour survivre. Will avait revêtu une chemise à carreaux deux fois trop grande pour lui et un bas marron dont il avait fait des ourlets aux pieds. Ses derniers, nus, paraissaient minuscules comparé au pantalon.

Une couverture tomba sur ses épaules et Will s'y blottit immédiatement. Hannibal se tenait derrière lui, il se pencha en avant, laissant son souffle s'échouer sur l'oreille de Will :

\- Je vais faire une soupe de poulet. Repose-toi.

Will accepta et se détendit. Hannibal le couva d'un regard railleur, amusé par ses immenses vêtements. Ce dernier était également habillé d'une chemise verte et d'un jean qui lui allait à merveille. Même comme ça, Hannibal restait classieux, digne.

Hannibal s'éloigna et alla vers la cuisine.

\- Quel gâchis ! J'aurais aimé faire un festin avec cette viande, dit Hannibal.

C'est la dernière phrase qu'entendit Will avant de s'assoupir.

Lorsqu'il se réveilla, une délicieuse odeur flottait dans l'air, recouvrant celle du sang. Will s'assit doucement, posant ses pieds au sol, les boucles en bataille et l'air fatigué. Sa joue lui faisait un mal de chien et bailler étirait ses points de suture. Il avait une migraine épouvantable et son épaule lui lançait. Il avait envie de vomir et de dormir à nouveau. Hannibal arriva, tenant entre ses mains, deux assiettes remplient de soupe où baignaient des morceaux de viande. Il les posa sur la table basse et se plaça à côté de Will.

\- _Bon appétit._

\- C'est le chasseur ? demanda Will de but en blanc.

\- Quel esprit de déduction.

Will attrapa le plat et la cuillère. Il porta cette dernière à sa bouche et eut un gémissement de douleur lorsque le couvert tapa sa plaie, dans sa joue. Ses sourcils se froncèrent, ses traits se tirèrent. Du sang emplit sa bouche et il avala du mieux qu'il put. Le sang et la soupe se confondirent, dévoilant ses aromates et sa saveur toute particulière.

Il essaya d'ignorer sa souffrance, et articula :

\- C'est très bon.

\- J'aurais pu faire mieux, déclara Hannibal, en acquiesçant pour lui faire comprendre qu'il recevait le compliment. Il me manquait un grand nombre d'ingrédients et la vaisselle est déplorable ici. Néanmoins, la viande de qualité rehausse le goût.

En voyant la cuillère ressortir ensanglantée, Hannibal se rapprocha davantage de Will – à la plus grande gêne de ce dernier, qui voyait les contacts physiques entre eux devenir de plus en plus fréquents. Il lui prit l'ustensile des doigts brutalement.

\- Fais attention, Will. Je n'aime pas faire les choses deux fois. Je t'ai déjà soigné, n'aggrave pas ta blessure.

Hannibal plongea la cuillère dans la soupe chaude, tout en amassant un morceau du chasseur. Il mit sa main en dessous du couvert et l'approcha des lèvres de Will :

\- Je vais t'aider. Ouvre la bouche.

Will refusa.

\- Je ne suis pas un gosse, Hannibal. Et encore moins une poupée avec qui tu peux jouer. D'autre part, je n'ai certainement pas envie de me faire nourrir par toi.

La main disponible du psychiatre navigua jusqu'au cou de Will qu'il enserra doucement. La pression soudaine sur son cou surprit Will. Il ne ressentait aucune douleur, juste une gêne dans sa respiration. Un geste qui le rendit fébrile. Hannibal avait l'ascendant sur lui, il le dominait. Il aurait dû se sentir apeuré mais il ne ressentait qu'un contentement malsain. Une excitation morbide pour ce geste opportun.

\- Je n'aime pas être contredit, Will, surtout lorsque c'est pour ton bien.

Sa main se serra davantage, coupant son souffle.

\- Ouvre la bouche, dit Hannibal d'un ton lent et dangereux.

Will ne put qu'obéir. Hannibal plongea la cuillère dans sa bouche et l'éloigna au maximum de la plaie. Will avala, sans aucune souffrance, goûtant la chair tendre de l'homme qu'il avait aidé à tuer. La main d'Hannibal qui enserrait son cou voyagea jusqu'à sa nuque.

Hannibal le nourrit jusqu'à ce que l'assiette soit vide et raclée de toute substance. Will se sentait déjà mieux, le ventre plein et les blessures soignées. Une envie de somnoler réapparut. De toute manière, son corps était trop faible pour toute autre activité.

Hannibal se rapprocha davantage de Will. Soudain, il passa son pouce sur le recoin des lèvres du profiler. Une goutte de soupe coulait doucement le long de son menton. Le souffle de Will se coupa, tétanisé par le contact. Le psychiatre se délecta du moment présent avant de retirer son doigt. Le docteur observa un instant son propre pouce. Il finit par suçoter son doigt avec une lenteur calculée, ses yeux havane braqués dans ceux de Will. Par ce geste, le docteur voulait clamer son désir dévorant pour lui… Will était impuissant, gêné mais aussi indéniablement attiré. Il s'en voulait de ressentir de tels sentiments. Il savait parfaitement qu'Hannibal le manipulait et jouait avec lui. Il préféra se murer dans le silence plutôt que de le ravir en se montrant embarrassé.

Hannibal se leva et emporta les assiettes. Lorsqu'il revint, il aida Will à se remettre sur pieds et l'emmena dans l'unique chambre de la maisonnée. Il le coucha lentement, prenant soin de le placer sous les draps et d'adosser des oreillers derrière sa tête. Le psychiatre allait partir lorsque Will attrapa son poignet et l'arrêta.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire maintenant, Hannibal ?

\- Me suivras-tu ?

L'interrogation prit Will de court. Il n'y avait même pas songé, laissant Hannibal mener la barque depuis leur chute. Trop épuisé psychologiquement et physiquement. La question en souleva d'autres dans son esprit, et Will se sentit d'autant plus épuisé. Son désir de s'enfuir avec Hannibal ou de le tuer se mélangeait. Une fine frontière séparerait les deux idées pas si contradictoires. Ne disons pas qu'entre l'amour et la haine il n'y a qu'un pas ?

\- Je ne sais pas… répondit Will, plusieurs minutes après.

Formuler son hésitation à haute voix avait quelque chose d'horrible pour lui. Will savait qu'il n'aurait pas dû avoir d'incertitude, qu'une personne ordinaire ce serait juste enfuie et aurait tout fait pour s'éloigner de ce monstre. Mais, Will, n'était pas normal. Il ne l'avait jamais été.

\- Bonne nuit, Will.

\- Bonne nuit.

Alors qu'il allait franchir l'encadrure de la porte, Hannibal souffla doucement, sans se retourner :

\- 8h demain ou jamais.

Il quitta la chambre et éteignit la lumière, plongeant la pièce dans l'obscurité la plus complète.


	3. Neige écarlate

**2 : NEIGE** **ÉCARLATE**

* * *

Il n'était que six heures lorsque Will se réveilla, totalement en sueur. Il avait dormi habillé, enfoui sous les draps chauds. Dans la chambre régnait une douce fraîcheur : assez agréable pour apaiser le réveil tourmenté de Will. Il n'avait que cauchemardé durant la nuit entière un mélange d'illusions et de meurtres sanglants. Le cerf était toujours là, semblant rasséréné par la présence d'Hannibal à ses côtés. Will se releva, les vêtements collés à son corps moite. Ses boucles brunes étaient plaquées sur son front, et son souffle était rapide.

\- Merde.

Il jura en passant une main tremblante dans ses cheveux. Il sortit de la chambre en soupirant. Un unique souhait en tête : se laver. En se rendant dans la salle de bain, Will passa devant Hannibal, dormant dans le canapé, d'un air paisible. Une couverture épaisse lui recouvrait le haut du corps mais dévoilait néanmoins ses épaules nues et fermes. Ses mollets et ses pieds dépassaient de l'étoffe. Will observa un instant ce spectacle et le mémorisa : sa respiration lente, son large torse qui s'abaissait par intervalles, les quelques morceaux de peau nue visibles et ses mèches désordonnées qui retombaient sur son front. Les habits que portait Hannibal la veille étaient pliés soigneusement sur la table basse. Son besoin de contrôler était donc plus fort que tout.

\- La vue te plaît ? demanda Hannibal, un sourire fleurissant sur ses lèvres.

Il s'était exprimé soudainement, sans même ouvrir les yeux. Will se demanda depuis combien de temps Hannibal était éveillé, et faisait semblant de dormir. Will aurait dû se douter que le docteur avait le sommeil léger.

\- Non, rétorqua Will.

Il se dirigea vers la salle de bain d'un pas pressé, et entra prestement dans la douche, laissant ses vêtements au sol, en boule. Un jet d'eau glacé sortit du pommeau pour se répercuter sur son corps brûlant. Surpris par la température, ce dernier eu un sursaut de surprise. L'eau qui s'infiltrait dans ses plaies recousues était désagréable. Le reste du sang séché sur sa peau, s'écoula sur ses pieds et termina dans le bac à douche. Will sorti de la salle d'eau, uniquement revêtu d'une serviette couleur rose, autour de sa taille.

Hannibal était désormais levé et habillé, revêtu d'un pull à col roulé rouge. Ses cheveux d'ordinaire parfaitement coiffés étaient en désordre. Son visage, marqué par la fatigue, s'éclaira un peu en voyant Will. Il s'approcha de lui. Son œil glissa sur son corps partiellement dénudé et sa main se leva instinctivement. Il toucha les contours de sa plaie à l'épaule. Will sentit ses joues se colorer lorsque le souffle chaud d'Hannibal se répercuta contre sa peau froide.

\- Tes blessures ne s'infectent pas pour l'instant.

Avec un toucher léger, ses doigts parcoururent ensuite la joue du profiler.

\- J'inspecterais tes plaies plus en détail après le petit-déjeuner, Will.

Ce dernier déglutit, gêné par la présence d'Hannibal aussi près de lui. Il se retrouvait de nouveau que très peu vêtu face au docteur. Il prit la fuite et se hâta vers la chambre pour s'habiller et enfiler de nouveau des vêtements trop grands pour lui.

Le profiler, déjà en meilleur en forme qu'hier, aida son ancien psychiatre à préparer le petit-déjeuner – un mélange d'œufs et de petits légumes. Le tout dans un silence plein de non-dits. Hannibal attendait de Will qu'il prenne une décision... Qu'allait-il faire ? Will réfléchissait ardemment. Ils s'installèrent dans le canapé, mangeant sans articuler le moindre mot.

Cette ambiance pesante fut brisée par Will. Une unique phrase qu'Hannibal n'oubliera jamais :

\- On part.

Hannibal sourit, faisant apparaitre une fossette à peine creusée. Devant cette risette, Will se dit qu'il avait certainement pris la bonne décision. Il se demanda encore quand il avait accepté cette part sombre de lui-même ? Quand avait-il décidé que de fuir avec un cannibale était une bonne chose ? Que l'apprécier n'était pas synonyme de folie ? Will chassa toutes ses pensées au loin, et répondit à son sourire, creusant des plis dans ses joues.

Après le repas, Hannibal soigna Will, revérifiant ses plaies ainsi que celles sur son propre corps. Ils prirent le nécessaire dont ils avaient besoin : les quelques dollars qu'ils trouvèrent, une lampe torche, des couteaux de chasses pour Hannibal et un revolver pour Will. Ils ramassèrent également des commodités vitales qu'ils enfouirent dans un sac à dos pour Will et une besace en cuir pour Hannibal. Enfin parés pour leur fuite, ils décidèrent de faire disparaitre toutes preuves. Ils enterrèrent le corps qui empestait derrière la maison avec difficulté. Creuser ravivait la douleur de leurs blessures. Ils brulèrent leurs vêtements respectifs dans la cheminée et nettoyèrent l'intérieur avec de la javel.

Après avoir tiré la porte de la maisonnée, Will eut l'agréable sensation de commencer une nouvelle vie...

* * *

En cette matinée, le temps était maussade et pluvieux. La maison d'Hannibal éclairait les hauteurs. Mark habitait les environs, à plus d'une dizaine de kilomètres de là. Il avait l'habitude de courir très tôt. Ce matin, le froid lui tiraillait le visage et ses joues étaient rosées. A chacune de ses enjambées, de grands nuages de buée s'échappaient de sa bouche. Les mains gantées et le bonnet enfoncé sur la tête, Mark courait en compagnie de son saint-bernard, Jo. Il commençait à ressentir la fatigue et jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre :

\- Allez viens Jo ! On va continuer sur la falaise, ça nous fera du bien.

Ils longèrent l'habitation d'Hannibal et Mark distingua de la lumière et une forme noire sur la terrasse. Les rares fois où il était passé ici, il avait toujours envié le propriétaire inconnu des lieux. Sa maison était spacieuse et au goût de notre joggeur. Il avait constaté que la demeure n'était pas souvent occupée et il s'était donc permis de regarder à travers la baie vitrée au fil du temps. Jo s'écarta soudainement du chemin et de son maître et se dirigea vers la terrasse du Dr Lecter.

\- Au pied Jo ! Qu'est-ce qui te prend ?

L'animal n'écoutait plus et reniflait déjà avec ferveur.

\- Reviens tout de suite Jo !

Le chien finit par arriver près de la masse noire et aboya violemment. Mark n'eut d'autre choix que de venir jusqu'à lui en jurant, essoufflé.

\- Depuis quand tu ne m'écoute pas ? Je vais-

Le coureur se tut devant l'horreur qu'il venait de découvrir. Le sol était jonché de sang noirci et séché. Le vent se mit à souffler et une odeur de putréfaction envahit ses narines. Il se tint la bouche pour éviter de vomir. N'ayant jamais vu de cadavre, Mark se retourna et ne put s'en empêcher.

Rapidement, une première voiture de police locale arriva, puis une seconde. Les premiers véhicules noirs banalisés du FBI suivirent accompagnées d'ambulances. Petit à petit, on ne distinguait plus que le blanc des scientifiques et le bleu des blousons du FBI. Les gyrophares rouges et bleus s'illuminaient sur l'ensemble de la falaise. Derrière les bandes jaunes de police, une nuée de journalistes avait déjà envahi les lieux.

Lieux désormais célèbres pour avoir accueilli la mort du _Great Red Dragon_.

Jack sortit de son véhicule, les mains dans les poches, le col relevé et le visage soucieux. Son chapeau noir cachait le haut de son visage. Il n'avait pas eu plus d'informations concernant la scène de crime. Ce qu'il s'apprêtait à découvrir l'inquiétait mais rester stoïque était important. Nul ne devait lire d'émotions sur son visage. Pour lui, c'était une marque de faiblesse. Il repensa à Will et la relation qu'il entretenait avec Hannibal.

Il s'avança calmement mais fût rapidement entouré des journalistes. A travers l'attroupement, la vive rousseur de Freddy se détacha du lot. Elle essaya de l'interpeller pour obtenir des informations pour son blog.

\- Ce n'est pas le moment. Même pour vous Mlle Lounds.

Il passa sous les bandes jaunes et se plaça devant la bâche qui recouvrait le corps. Il observa la mare de sang qui entourait ce dernier.

Brian Zeller accourut, finissant de relever des empreintes. Il savait que Will était important pour Jack et que cette affaire était des plus sensibles. Lui-même avait de l'affection pour le jeune profiler. Il ne fit pas durer le suspense plus longtemps :

\- Ce n'est pas Will, c'est Francis Dolarhyde.

Le médecin légiste souleva le plastique et indiqua avec son index la gorge de la victime.

\- Sa jugulaire a été arrachée par des dents, il a été éventré et il a des coupures au niveau des mollets et du dos. Malheureusement, nous avons retrouvé beaucoup de sang à l'extérieur. Celui du Docteur Lecter mais également de… de Will et en grande quantité.

\- Continue Brian, il me faut des réponses. Cela fait deux jours qu'Hannibal s'est échappé. S'il est en fuite nous devons le savoir au plus vite. Je dois prévenir le Dr. Du Maurier et Alana.

\- On a trouvé une caméra à l'intérieur.

\- Tu ne pouvais pas le dire plus tôt ? Allons-y.

Dans la maison, tout semblait figé. Les flashs des scientifiques éclairaient la pièce par intermittences. Les débris de verres près de la fenêtre avaient fusionnés avec le mélange bordeaux de sang et de vin. A côté de la table, là où Hannibal aurait dû mourir, se trouvait sa veste abandonnée.

Brian relata les faits à Jack.

\- Lecter était positionné juste ici. Il a reçu une balle au niveau du ventre et a fini allongé ici. Regardez la vidéo.

Ce dernier tendit l'appareil à Jack. On y voyait un Hannibal, blessé, se tenant l'abdomen.

\- Le Dragon voulait le tuer mais il s'en est pris à Will.

\- Pourquoi ? demanda Jack.

\- Je ne sais pas. Peut-être que Will voulait aider Hannibal ou s'enfuir.

\- Continue.

\- On ne voit pas le reste sur la vidéo mais vous entendez les bruits de lutte ?

\- Oui, oui.

\- Et regardez le visage d'Hannibal, il semble en colère. Ce qui est sûr, c'est qu'avant qu'arrive Francis Dolarhyde, Lecter et Graham buvaient ensemble. On a retrouvé le bouchon de la bouteille et les débris juste ici.

Il désigna l'emplacement près de la baie vitrée.

\- Ce verre appartenait à Will, il contient ses empreintes et sa salive. Je suppose qu'il n'était ni son prisonnier, ni enchainé.

\- Will était avec Hannibal ? Consentent ?

\- Je ne sais pas… dit-il incertain.

Il montra à Jack un petit sac plastique transparent dans lequel il avait glissé le couteau du Grand Dragon Rouge.

\- Nous avons retrouvé le sang de Will et de Dolarhyde sur la lame. Leur combat s'est prolongé à l'extérieur. Là, vous voyez ? Hannibal se relève et chuchote le prénom de Will.

Il visionna les dernières images utiles de la vidéo.

\- Ensuite, c'est un peu flou.

Ils se placèrent dans l'encadrure de la baie vitrée. Jack enfouit de nouveau ses mains dans ses poches, pensif et troublé. Will s'était-il échappé avec Hannibal ? Etaient-ils morts ? Ou étaient leurs dépouilles ?

\- Vous voyiez les gouttelettes de sang. Elles appartiennent à Will.

Ils se déplaçaient au gré des gouttes comme si celles-ci représentait un chemin.

\- Nous pensons qu'Hannibal a infligé ces blessures violentes et mortelles à M. Dolarhyde, ça ressemble à son œuvre. Graham était trop faible, il a perdu énormément de sang. Pour la suite, c'est… j'ai encore des doutes.

\- Que penses-tu qu'il se soit passé Brian ? Parle. Depuis quand tu prends des pincettes avec moi ?

\- Ce n'est que des suppositions que nous avons fait avec Jimmy. Il nous faut plus de temps pour-

\- Ce n'est pas ce que je t'ai demandé, Zeller, dit-il en insistant sur son nom.

Avec son index, Brian se gratta le crâne, peiné et ennuyé.

\- Le amas de feuilles indique que quelqu'un s'est relevé et a marché jusqu'au bord de la falaise. Hannibal se trouvait face à lui. Au vu des gouttes de son sang que l'on a retrouvé, il était debout et statique. A-

\- J'ai retrouvé son vêtement de détenu dans la poubelle !

Jimmy venait de débarquer et marcha à vive allure vers eux. Il brandissait entre ses mains, tel un trophée, la combinaison grise claire d'Hannibal. Jack lui lança un regard noir et demanda à Brian de poursuivre :

\- Tu disais ?

\- Je préfère vous montrer, annonça Zeller. Là, la terre forme une trainée vers le précipice. Deux pour être exact.

Jack fixa l'horizon.

\- Ils ont chuté ?

\- C'est la conclusion de Jimmy.

Ce dernier adressa un coup de coude à Brian et rétorqua :

\- C'est NOTRE conclusion Jack. Pourquoi et comment cela s'est produit, c'est un mystère par contre.

\- Très bien. Je devrais quand même contacter le Dr Du Maurier et Alana plus tard, pour les prévenir. Merci messieurs, ça ira.

Ils s'éclipsèrent discrètement pour terminer leurs prélèvements.

Jack jeta un coup d'œil vers le gouffre. L'eau venait claquer contre les rochers avec violence. D'ici, on entendait distinctement le bourdonnement constant des vagues. Survivre à ça, c'était impossible. Il n'y avait pas traces de leurs cadavres, rien que le néant : sombre et bleuté. Désormais face à lui, ne s'offrait que le ciel et la mer. Il était songeur et amer. Aurait-il dû laisser Will tranquille et vivre avec sa famille ? Il serait encore en vie… Il s'en voulait car au début, il avait été furieux contre le profiler, pensant qu'il avait fui avec Lecter. Or maintenant c'est contre lui-même qu'il était colère. Will était bel et bien mort et avait rejoint les abimes…

Fusionnant avec Hannibal pour l'éternité…

* * *

La nuit était tombée depuis bien longtemps. Le ciel était dégagé, les étoiles visibles et la lune haute et éblouissante dans l'étendue noirâtre. Ce dernier détail rappela à Will le meurtre de Francis Dolarhyde et la couleur noire de son sang. Il ressentit des frissons délicieux lui remonter la colonne vertébrale, et il osa un regard vers Hannibal. Le psychiatre marchait à ses côtés, le port altier, dans une attitude de supériorité et de fierté. Sa marche était ralentie à cause de sa plaie. Si Will ne le savait pas blessé, il ne l'aurait jamais deviné. Il admira encore une fois sa résistance à la douleur, et le jalousa lorsque son épaule le lança douloureusement.

Face à l'absence de conversation, Will ne pouvait qu'observer la nature autour de lui. Il neigeait doucement, les flocons voletaient lentement. Et, les majestueux arbres de la forêt se dressaient, drapés du blanc de l'hiver. C'était vraiment magnifique à contempler, et Will ne ressentait aucune peur à marcher en pleine nuit dans cette étendue de verdure. Il eut une vague pensée pour ses chiens avec qui il aimait courir dans la forêt, et au fait qu'ils ne les reverraient sûrement jamais. Son cœur se serra et il préféra chasser ce souvenir au loin.

\- Quel est cet air sur ton visage, Will ? à quoi penses-tu ? dit-il de sa voix grave qui brisa enfin le silence.

\- Je pensais simplement à mes chiens. J'espère que Molly ou Alana s'occupera d'eux.

Hannibal laissa plusieurs minutes s'écouler, avant de répondre, braquant ses yeux dans ceux de Will, l'air sérieux et sincère :

\- Tu sais que j'honore toujours mes promesses, Will.

\- Je sais. Laquelle ? Celle de la tuer ?

Hannibal acquiesça en hochant la tête.

\- Non, je ne veux pas que tu tues Alana ! s'exclama Will sans ralentir le pas. Elle ne le mérite pas et tu le sais au fond de toi. D'autant plus qu'elle a une famille maintenant ! Je peux accepter beaucoup de choses de ta part Hannibal, mais pas ça.

\- Elle m'a offensée.

\- Combien de fois l'ai-je fait ? Et tu n'as jamais réussi à me tuer, je te rappelle. Fais de même pour Alana.

Un sourire se peignit sur les lèvres d'Hannibal, doux comme une nuit d'été :

\- Tu es différent, Will. Tu l'as toujours été. Ne te compare plus jamais à elle.

La force des mots d'Hannibal surprit Will, et il demeura stupéfait. La conversation se fana sur les dernières paroles d'Hannibal qui firent battre le cœur de Will un peu plus vite. Ses lèvres restèrent soudées, maintenant incapable d'articuler le moindre mot.

* * *

Will et Hannibal marchaient désormais le long de la route enneigée. Ils auraient préféré continuer en pleine forêt mais leur lampe de poche n'était pas assez puissante pour éclairer la végétation, devenue trop dense et sombre. Le froid était mordant, mais heureusement, les vêtements du chasseur étaient épais et chauds. L'air gelé venait craqueler les lèvres de Will. Cela ne le dérangeait pas, habitué aux vagues de froids intenses durant ses parties de pêches. Hannibal l'était aussi, grâce à son statut de lituanien.

\- Le froid ne semble pas t'atteindre, Hannibal ? Cela te rappelle la Lituanie ?

\- Ce n'est pas un problème pour moi, répondit-il froidement en se braquant. En Lituanie, il peut faire jusqu'à -30 degrés, l'air est glacial et il peut neiger pendant près de quatre mois.

\- Parfois…

Will sembla hésiter à formuler sa question.

\- Est-ce que la Lituanie te manque ?

Un air sombre se dessina sur le visage d'Hannibal. Ses yeux s'éteignirent, dévoilant des pupilles d'un rouge flamboyant comme ceux d'un prédateur. Will regretta instantanément son interrogation. Dans les yeux havane du psychiatre ressurgirent les mauvais souvenirs. Mischa, Chiyoh…

Soudain, une lumière éclaira la route derrière eux et ramena Hannibal à la réalité. Will voulut se précipiter vers la forêt mais le Dr Lecter lui agrippa l'avant-bras.

\- Ne bouge pas Will. Cela paraitrait suspect. Continue d'avancer. Calmement. Baisse la tête.

En voyant l'énorme 4x4 passer à leur niveau, les deux fugitifs se sentirent momentanément sauvés. Malheureusement, les feux rouges arrière du véhicule s'allumèrent et la voiture se stoppa, plusieurs mètres plus loin. Il commença à reculer. Les deux hommes s'arrêtèrent, tendus.

\- Merde ! Qu'est-ce qu'on fait Hannibal ?

\- Agis normalement Will. La panique alerte les gens, chuchota-t-il doucement en agrippant l'épaule du brun dans un geste de réconfort.

La voiture se gara près d'eux, laissant les phares illuminé la route enneigée. La vitre teintée se baissa et laissa apparaitre une jeune femme brune avec deux couettes hautes. Le conducteur était un homme d'origine chinoise. L'air accueillant, la passagère sourit à pleines dents. Elle devait avoir dix-sept ans tout au plus. Son petit-ami était à peine plus âgé qu'elle.

\- Hey salut ! s'écria l'inconnue, joviale, mâchant un chewing-gum. On s'est permis de s'arrêter, vous faites du stop ? On connait ça, Tommy et moi. Et c'est sacrément galère.

\- Carla à raison. Vous voulez monter ? Vous allez où ? On peut vous déposer si c'est sur notre chemin. C'est dangereux de marcher la nuit. On a failli ne pas vous voir.

Will prit les devants :

\- Non, c'est bon. Merci, ça va aller.

\- Sérieusement ? s'écria le jeune homme. Il caille ici ! Vous allez mourir de froid !

Le moteur ronronnait toujours, et brusquement le regard de Carla changea. Elle observa Hannibal et Will d'un air méfiant et apeuré qu'elle essayait de cacher – en vain. Elle les fixa puis se tourna vers Tommy, faisant des va-et-vient entre son compagnon et les deux hommes. Elle avait arrêté de mâcher énergiquement, et déglutissait. Lorsque son visage devint livide, Will comprit. Il jura, les dents serrées, et agrippa son revolver au fond de sa poche, sans le sortir. Il voulait laisser une dernière chance aux jeunes gens de partir.

Tommy n'avait toujours rien compris et poursuivait aussi détendu qu'auparavant.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici, en pleine nuit alors ? Vous êtes venu vous bécoter dans la neige ? ricana-t-il en cherchant un soutien dans les yeux de sa petite amie.

Carla ne réagit pas à la blague. Elle ne répondit pas et posa sa main sur le bras de Tommy. Elle y exerça une pression pour que son ami comprenne. Sa lèvre inférieure était tremblante.

\- C'est bon. Les messieurs ont dit non. On ne va pas les déranger plus longtemps. Démarre.

Sa politesse soudaine confirma les doutes de Will. Devant l'air perdu du jeune homme, Carla hurla :

\- Démarre cette putain de voiture Tommy !

Will sortit son arme et braqua le couple tandis qu'Hannibal eu un sourire en coin, quelque peu amusé. Automatiquement, Carla leva les mains en l'air. Son ami était désormais angoissé et complètement surpris par rapport à la tournure que la situation avait prise. Il se demanda s'il devait garder les mains sur le volant pour s'enfuir ou jouer la carte de la sécurité en faisant comme sa copine.

\- Ne nous faites pas de mal… bredouilla la jeune femme, les joues débordantes de larmes. Je sais qui vous êtes, j'ai vu vos avis de recherches à la télé mais je vous jure… Je ne dirais rien, et Tommy aussi. On est honnêtes. On voulait vous prendre en stop, c'est pour dire. On ne dira rien, j'vous le jure !

Elle hoqueta bruyamment en pleurant. Son corps frêle tremblait tandis que son nez débordait de morve à peine contenue.

\- S'il vous plait…

Devant ce visage d'enfant naïf, Will ne put que baisser son arme. Il ne pouvait pas les tuer. Il en était incapable – même s'il mettait en danger sa propre sécurité et celle d'Hannibal. Carla ne méritait pas ce sort… Tommy voyant une aubaine de s'enfuir, allait abattre son pied sur la pédale de l'accélérateur.

Brusquement, Hannibal lui lança un couteau en plein dans le crâne.


	4. Home Sweet Home

**3\. HOME SWEET HOME**

* * *

La tête de Tommy tomba dans un bruit sourd sur le volant, ses yeux écarquillés et ses lèvres ouvertes dans un cri muet. Le couteau était fermement planté dans son lobe frontal, sur le côté de son crâne, laissant son sang se répandre jusqu'à ses pieds. Carla observait maintenant son petit-ami se vider de son sang. Elle pleurait tellement à présent que sa vue était obstruée, sa poitrine se soulevait à un rythme incessant et son corps frémissait de la tête aux pieds. Néanmoins, elle possédait encore un instinct de survie très développé et elle se jeta vers Tommy dans le but de sortir par la portière côté conducteur.

Hannibal ne lui en laissa pas le temps et attraper une des couettes. La jeune femme hurla et gémit en essayant de faire lâcher prise à son tortionnaire. Ses yeux larmoyants étaient fixés vers la portière qui serait son salut. Elle était dans un état de terreur sans nom, et même si elle faisait tout pour s'enfuir, son corps tremblait totalement. Elle préférait s'arracher les cheveux plutôt que ce monstre parvienne à l'attirer vers lui. Malheureusement pour elle, le psychiatre tira brutalement et Carla fut soudainement déséquilibrée vers la fenêtre ouverte. Hannibal sortit un couteau, posa la lame glacée sur le cou pâle de la jeune femme et l'égorgea d'un geste qui démontra une grande expérience.

Will se contenta de ranger son revolver, ne sachant que faire d'autre. Il n'était qu'à peine horrifié par la scène sanglante face à lui. Sa main gauche tremblait et ses yeux ne pouvaient se détourner du spectacle morbide – presque magnifique. Les corps encore chauds d'un pauvre couple qui n'avait cherché qu'à se rendre utile. Tommy reposait toujours contre le volant, sa tête ne faisant que glisser davantage à chaque minute. Carla avait le dos plaqué contre la portière mais ses jambes s'apprêtaient à enjamber son petit-ami pour fuir. Une seule de ses couettes tenait fébrilement tandis que l'autre était complètement défaite. Sa gorge ouverte laissait s'écouler une épaisse mare de sang sur son corps frêle.

Will s'apprêta à articuler un mot lorsqu'il finit par se retourner vers Hannibal. Face à sa vue, il referma ses lèvres silencieusement. Ce dernier avait encore le couteau ensanglanté dans sa main, elle-même recouverte de sang. Son poignet était entrelacé de traînées sanglantes. La différence entre la neige immaculée et le rouge du sang était frappante. Des flocons se perdaient dans ses cheveux cendrés et ainsi, Hannibal ressemblait à un ange vengeur. Will ne pouvait s'empêcher de détacher ses yeux d'Hannibal, magnifié par le sang qui recouvrait son manteau.

Les yeux havanes se braquèrent dans ceux du profiler et ne les quittèrent plus. Une forte odeur de cuivre se dégageait, emplissant leurs narines. Elle était entêtante, et la tête de Will semblait tourner comme dans une douce folie. Des frissons remontèrent l'échine de Will et son cœur battit sous le regard scrutateur du Dr Lecter. Lorsque Will analysa toutes ses réactions physiques, il en vint à une seule et même conclusion horrifiante : il adorait ce qu'il voyait, ce qu'il ressentait. Le parfum envahissant du sang, les cadavres chauds et Hannibal à ses côtés. Il aimait ça. Ce constat l'épouvanta. _Il aimait ça._

Le brun ferma un instant ses paupières, souffla et reprit un calme précaire. Il devait réfléchir intelligemment. Ce double homicide n'était pas inclus dans leur plan et ils leurs fallait songer à comment dissimuler les corps. Ils n'avaient pas emmené de pelles, et de toute manière, la terre était gelée. Creuser aurait été plus qu'ardue surtout avec leurs blessures. Laisser les cadavres dans la forêt serait le plus logique mais… quelqu'un pourrait les découvrir même si les randonneurs se faisaient rares en hiver. Will commença à respirer avec peine, comme si un étau lui enserrait les poumons.

\- Will. Calme-toi, murmura doucement Hannibal en posant sa main sur son épaule avant de la serrer gentiment.

Le psychiatre la retira mais Will sentit encore longtemps la traînée brûlante de ses doigts sur son épaule.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait des corps ? demanda Will, semblant plus rasséréné à présent.

\- Dans le coffre. C'est la meilleure solution. Personne ne trouvera de corps, nous aurons le temps de fuir et ensuite nous abandonnerons ce véhicule.

Will acquiesça.

Le moteur ronronnait et les feux étaient encore allumés. Will espéra qu'aucune autre voiture ne passerait par là. Il avait constaté que la route n'était pas bien fréquentée, surtout en pleine nuit.

Will ouvrit le coffre du 4x4. Ce dernier était heureusement spacieux et entièrement vide. Puis avec l'aide d'Hannibal, Will déplaça les corps avec lenteur, handicapés par leurs blessures. Ils finirent par se débarrasser de leurs manteaux souillés de sang en les jetant sur les cadavres. Will alla ensuite fouiller à l'arrière et trouva un sac en bandoulière vert, quelques cintres, une veste d'aviateur, des serviettes éponges ainsi qu'un kit de sécurité routière. Le profiler s'empara du blouson en cuir et l'enfila. Ensuite, il recouvrit les sièges avant avec les serviettes pour qu'ils n'aient pas à s'asseoir sur le sang.

Lecter décida rapidement qu'il allait conduire car Will semblait exténué par la situation. Ses yeux vitreux, son teint pâle et ses lèvres tremblantes n'avaient pas échappés au psychiatre qui l'observait d'un œil depuis le meurtre du couple. Hannibal avait l'horrible sensation que Will allait l'abandonner au moindre problème. Surtout qu'il savait que Will n'était pas encore à l'aise avec le fait qu'il appréciait tout ça.

Pendant qu'Hannibal conduisait, Will fouilla rapidement le sac, espérant que quelque chose d'utile s'y trouvait. Il ne contenait que les téléphones respectifs du couple que Will s'empressa de jeter par la fenêtre, un énorme paquet de chips au poulet, quelques canettes et une carte de la région. Peut-être que Carla et Tommy s'apprêtaient à partir en randonnée… Ça, Will ne le saura jamais. Ce dernier grignota plusieurs chips et en enfourna quelques-unes dans la bouche de son homme.

Ils devaient se rendre chez Hannibal – une décision dangereuse mais nécessaire. Là-bas, il fallait récupérer de l'argent et des papiers pour quitter le pays. C'était clairement la meilleure solution à prendre, et ils ne pouvaient rester sur le continent américain plus longtemps au risque de se faire arrêter. Ils en discutèrent longuement, songeant au possible agents du FBI surveillant la demeure.

Will commençait à fatiguer, son corps et son cerveau se ramollissant petit à petit. Hannibal lui adressa quelques mots mais Will n'en comprit pas le sens. Il entendait juste le son agréable des syllabes roulant sous la langue du psychiatre. L'adrénaline qui l'avait aidé à transporter les cadavres, à supporter la fatigue et son état émotionnel instable n'était plus… Le profiler colla son front brûlant à la fenêtre glaciale, ferma les yeux et sombra dans un sommeil sans rêves.

Rentrer chez Hannibal fut plus facile que Will l'aurait cru. Il s'était au moins attendu à une dizaine d'agents mais il n'en n'était rien. Une simple voiture de police était stationnée devant la maison, et Hannibal et Will garèrent le 4x4 plus loin avant d'entrer par derrière. Deux agents parlaient dans la cuisine, un rire gras retentit et ils entendirent les bribes d'une discussion enflammée à propos de la femme d'un certain John.

Will ne pouvait pas utiliser son revolver. Le bruit d'un tir était beaucoup trop bruyant. Hannibal lui tendit un couteau mais Will refusa d'un hochement de la tête. Il n'était pas comme lui, il n'était pas un tueur de sang-froid et ne pouvait se convaincre d'arracher la vie à quelqu'un.

\- Je me débrouillerai, murmura Will.

Hannibal sembla sceptique mais ne pipa pas mot sur son refus, acceptant simplement.

\- Je m'occupe de la cuisine, Will.

\- Je vais vérifier s'il y a d'autres agents.

Hannibal se dirigea vers la cuisine mais Will le retint par le bras :

\- Fais attention, Hannibal.

En réponse, Lecter sourit.

Will partit à son tour et marcha silencieusement dans les couloirs sur le qui-vive. Après plusieurs minutes de recherches, il s'arrêta en voyant un autre agent du FBI. Ce dernier s'était arrêté près d'un tableau et le regarda avec attention tout en sifflotant, la tête penchée vers la droite et les sourcils froncés. Will y vit sa chance et avança. Il plaqua brusquement sa main sur sa bouche. L'officier se débattit immédiatement mais Will serra de toutes ses forces et, avec son bras encercla le torse de l'homme fermement. L'agent suffoqua et eut un soubresaut. Son corps trembla, ses mains essayaient en vain d'attraper son pistolet à sa ceinture et ses yeux se révulsèrent. Après quelques minutes, son corps se détendit d'un seul coup entre les bras de Will. Ce dernier le relâcha et sa dépouille tomba doucement au sol. Il prit son pouls et se rendit compte que l'homme était mort. Il ne voulait pas le tuer mais ce constat ne l'épouvanta pas. Etrangement, il ne ressentait aucune culpabilité. Sa mort avait juste été un dommage collatéral de plus. Will avait l'impression d'aller toujours plus loin – et intérieurement, il s'en délectait. La liste des meurtres s'allongeait et pourtant il semblait de plus en plus à l'aise avec tout ça.

Un hurlement de douleur résonna dans la maison, et Will se rua vers la cuisine, inquiet pour Hannibal. Lecter avait réussi à trancher la gorge à l'un des hommes et se battait avec l'autre. Will vint à son aide en ceinturant rapidement le policier. Ce dernier fut surpris, ne se doutant pas qu'Hannibal avait un complice. Profitant de la faiblesse de l'agent, Hannibal lui enfonça brutalement son couteau dans la carotide. Son corps chuta dans un bruit sourd. Il essaya d'attraper l'une des chaussures de Will dans un geste de désespoir mais eut un râle de souffrance avant de s'éteindre.

\- Merci Will, murmura Hannibal avec un petit sourire aux lèvres.

Hannibal se retourna et se dirigea vers sa chambre. Will ne le vit pas mais le psychiatre eut une grimace de souffrance et serra les dents. Ce n'était pas le moment pour souffler. Ils avaient peu de temps devant eux, il ne fallait pas traîner ici plus que nécessaire. En montant les escaliers, le souffle d'Hannibal se coupa et il se stoppa dans sa marche.

Il passa une main sur son ventre. Du sang s'écoulait de sa blessure, formant une tâche sombre sur son pull rouge. Will, derrière lui, arriva à sa hauteur. Il remarqua la main d'Hannibal fermement enserrée contre le tissu et la mine du profiler se fit inquiète. Ce dernier posa sa main sur la sienne. Ses doigts caressèrent le dos de la main d'Hannibal dans un geste de réconfort.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe, Hannibal ? Tu as mal ?

\- Je…

Hannibal prit une pause, le visage figé par la douleur.

\- Je pense que ma blessure s'est ouverte, Will.

Le brun épaula Hannibal presque instinctivement et l'aida à monter. Hannibal s'appuya contre Will, et ce dernier pouvait sentir avec aisance sa fragrance masculine. Hannibal dégageait une odeur envoûtante et, le doux parfum du sang se fondait avec le sien dans un mélange obsédant. Will guida le psychiatre à sa chambre.

Cette dernière était d'une beauté sans précédent. Les murs étaient recouverts de papier peint beige et de luxueux lustres éclairaient l'immense chambre. Des meubles du 18ème siècle trônaient dans la pièce : des commodes en bois de chêne, un lit à baldaquin aux draps soyeux et des tapis couleur taupe. Des tableaux de grands maîtres étaient accrochés aux murs, et de lourds rideaux carmin en velours étaient suspendus aux larges fenêtres. Will déposa Hannibal sur les draps, et ce dernier eut un gémissement de douleur. Le souffle d'Hannibal était entrecoupé et irrégulier.

\- Tu vas devoir m'aider, Will. Je ne crains de pouvoir me soigner seul. J'ai du matériel dans la salle de bain. Porte du fond.

Will s'y dirigea et entra dans une pièce tout aussi luxueuse. Il ne l'observa qu'à peine et fouilla pour trouver ce qu'il cherchait. Après avoir récupéré la trousse, à l'image d'Hannibal, élégante et gravée avec ses initiales, il revint auprès de lui. Hannibal, assit sur le rebord du lit, avait le visage tendu. Will s'agenouilla entre ses jambes écartées. Il sortit une paire de ciseaux, des compresses, un antiseptique et du fil de suture. Will retira le pull d'Hannibal et fut surpris en constatant qu'il n'avait rien en dessous. Son torse apparut devant ses yeux. Le voir d'aussi près était déroutant. Ses pectoraux, ses abdominaux, ses flancs, ses tétons bruns : toute sa musculature était impressionnante. Le souffle chaud de Will se répercuta contre ses poils grisonnants. Le sang sur son ventre venait achever la vision du corps d'Hannibal dans toute sa splendeur. La blessure s'était effectivement réouverte, et les points de suture ne fermaient qu'à moitié la plaie.

Will ne put s'empêcher de sentir ses joues s'enflammer. La différence entre la couleur chair de son torse large et le sang carmin était frappante. Ses poils, ses muscles dessinés et tout ce sang attiraient indéniablement Will. La constatation de son analyse le frappa de plein fouet : Hannibal était sexy.

Wil Graham désirait Hannibal Lecter.

Soudain, il sentit une chaleur envahir ses reins et ressentit une gêne au niveau de son bas-ventre. Will baissa les yeux vers la source du problème avant de les relever immédiatement. Il avait une érection... Il n'en revenait pas ! Il se mordit les lèvres violemment, presque qu'au sang.

Il n'arrivait pas à se contrôler et en était mortifié… Il avala sa salive précipitamment, espérant qu'Hannibal n'avait pas perçu la raison de son trouble :

\- Tu vas devoir me guider à présent, Hannibal…

Les lèvres d'Hannibal se plissèrent dans un sourire moqueur, et Will sut que son regard avait dérivé tout autant que le sien.

\- Ça ne me déplaît pas Will, mais je n'ai pas assez de force pour m'occuper de toi actuellement, murmura suavement Hannibal en ne répondant pas à la question posée.

\- Je… Non, c'est rien… bégaya Will, incertain.

\- Ce n'est pas ce que montre ton pantalon, Will.

Will se referma sur lui-même et Hannibal comprit qu'il n'en n'obtiendrait plus rien. Le psychiatre finit par soupirer et indiqua les étapes pour qu'il le soigne avec brio – ce que fit ce dernier avec maladresse mais avec un certain soin.

\- Merci Will. Je vais nettoyer tout ce sang.

Il abandonna son pull rouge sur la literie. Avant de s'engouffrer dans la salle de bain, Hannibal se retourna et dit :

\- Cet endroit va me manquer, Will. Nous y passions beaucoup de temps ensemble…

\- Allô ? Oui c'est moi… Un corps ? Où ça ? Très bien, j'arrive. Ne touchez à rien.

Jack enfila son pardessus et quitta rapidement son domicile. Il arriva sur place, sortit de son véhicule et gravit rapidement la pente menant à la maisonnée. Le shérif du comté l'avait contacté. Tous les meurtres des alentours devaient lui être signalés en priorité.

Hannibal et Will étaient morts mais Jack devait en avoir la certitude. Et s'ils avaient survécu ? Il avait déjà prévenu Alana et Bedelia que leurs dépouilles n'avaient pas été retrouvées. Il avait tout de même conseillé au Dr Du Maurier de se tenir fin prête à quitter le pays si jamais ils refaisaient surface. Alana elle, était déjà en sécurité avec Margot et leur fils, Morgan.

Jack était partagé. Avoir une piste sur eux signifiait que Will était vivant, et cela indiquait aussi qu'Hannibal était en vie ET en liberté. Les derniers mois qu'il avait passé enfermer n'avait pas dût arranger son état mental et son désir de tuer.

C'était un psychopathe, cannibale et infiniment dangereux. Ne valait-il pas mieux qu'il est péri avec Will ?

Murdock, shérif depuis vingt-cinq ans attendait Jack de pied ferme. En l'apercevant, il tira une dernière latte sur sa cigarette et la jeta. Il le salua en retirant son chapeau vert assorti à son blouson de policier.

M. Hank Parker est à l'intérieur. C'est le frère de la victime. Je l'ai interrogé brièvement. Il a appelé la police dès qu'il a compris qu'il s'agissait de son frère Ed en creusant.

\- En creusant ? Pardon ?

\- Oui. Vous avez bien entendu. Il m'a l'air un peu louche. Je ne suis pas sûr qu'il y'ai un quelconque rapport avec votre affaire en cours. Il s'agit du tueur du Grand Dragon Rouge c'est ça ?

\- Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ?

Murdock se racla la gorge voyant que Jack n'était pas ouvert au dialogue et poursuivit :

\- Il est venu ici car il n'avait pas de nouvelles d'Ed depuis plusieurs jours. Apparemment, ce n'est pas dans ses habitudes. Quand il part chasser, tous les soirs il appelle Hank pour savoir comment va leur père malade. En arrivant, il a remarqué de suite qu'il manquait certains objets et d'autres avaient été déplacés. Encore une fois, chose qu'Ed ne ferait pas. On devrait lui faire cracher le morceau, je suis sûr qu'il est lié à la disparition de son frère. J'ai le flair pour ressentir ces choses-là. Il a fait le tour de la maison et a constaté que la terre avait été fraichement retournée. Il a creusé.

\- Et ?

\- Ça ne vous parait pas suspect ? Une personne censée n'irait pas creuser alors qu'elle recherche un membre de sa famille.

\- Peu importe ! Continuez bon sang !

\- Très bien, très bien. Il a découvert une main avec une bague, celle d'Ed. Il a arrêté après cela et nous a contactés.

\- Cela ne signifie pas qu'il s'agisse de son frère. Je vais appeler la scientifique. En attendant, je vais le questionner.

Jack passa près d'une demi-heure avec l'homme bourru qui ressemblait comme deux gouttes d'eau à son frère. Il n'y avait pas encore de certitude qu'il s'agisse de Will et d'Hannibal mais la ou les personnes qui étaient venu ici, étaient clairement en fuite. L'inventaire des objets disparus que Hank lui annonça confirma son hypothèse.

Entre temps, Brian et Jimmy arrivèrent et commencèrent leurs prélèvements. Très vite, ils passèrent la maison au peigne fin et découvrirent, grâce aux lampes ultraviolettes, du sang dans le salon et la cuisine.

\- Quelqu'un est mort ici, indiqua Jimmy dans une déconcertante tranquillité.

Hank se raidit, pensant qu'il s'agissait sûrement de son défunt frère. Une certaine tristesse s'empara de lui. Ils étaient proches et avaient toujours vécu ensemble. Il disait souvent à Ed que c'était une mauvaise idée de partir seul, loin de lui. Il regrettera pour le reste de sa vie de ne pas l'avoir accompagné dans les bois.

Brian récupéra des lambeaux de tissus, détruits dans la cheminée. Il devait en déterminé l'origine mais il opta pour des vêtements. Jimmy fit le pari avec lui qu'il s'agissait plutôt de restes de serviettes et de draps brulés.

Décidément, ces deux compères avaient de drôles de loisirs.

Leur meilleur indice se trouva dans le bac à douche de la salle de bain. Coincées dans le siphon, Jimmy préleva à l'aide d'un coton-tige, quelques mèches bouclées d'une chevelure noire. Du sang s'était mêlé à la touffe de cheveux.

Jack rentra brutalement et héla ses deux collègues.

\- Venez ! J'ai trouvé du sang qui descend un peu plus bas vers la plage. Vous ! dit-il en désignant le shérif. Restez ici avec M. Parker, nous revenons.

Malheureusement pour eux, les traces ne durèrent pas longtemps et s'effaçaient près du rivage.

\- Ils ont dû remonter jusqu'à la maison pour se soigner, supposa Jack. S'il s'agit d'eux évidemment mais j'ai de plus en plus de confirmation à ce sujet messieurs. Vous voyez, d'ici on aperçoit la maison d'Hannibal sur les hauteurs. Ils ont sauté ou sont tombés de la falaise et débarqués ici.

\- Au moins ils sont blessés, cela les ralentira quelque peu, indiqua Jimmy.

\- Hum, vous avez oublié qu'il s'agissait d'Hannibal, reprit Jack.

\- Ce n'est peut-être que Will, dit Brian.

\- Will ? Tout seul ? Will nous aurait prévenus, poursuivit Jack. C'est soit Lecter, soit ils sont ensemble.

Jack fronça les sourcils, il ne voulait toujours pas y croire. Will ne l'aurait pas trahi, pas après tout ce qu'Hannibal lui avait fait endurer. C'était-il autant trompé sur le profiler ? S'il avait fui avec le psychiatre, il avait donc embrassé sa folie meurtrière. Cela ne signifiait qu'une chose : toutes ses années, il avait refoulé ses véritables sentiments et penchants morbides. Il devait poursuivre son enquête et trouver d'autres preuves menant aux fugitifs et prouver que Graham n'y était pour rien. Il devait continuer à croire en son ami. Il pria les deux scientifiques de terminer leurs prélèvements à l'intérieur de la demeure, de prendre les coordonnées de M. Parker et d'établir rapidement à qui appartenait le sang et les cheveux. La journée allait être très longue pour les deux légistes.

Il contacta la patrouille du FBI présente dans la maison principale d'Hannibal, là où se trouvait son cabinet. Il devait les prévenir de rester vigilants. Personne ne répondait, c'était très mauvais signe. Il se rua dans sa voiture et démarra en trombe.

A la nuit tombée, Jack arriva sur place. Il se rappela les nombreux diners qu'il avait passé ici en compagnie de sa femme Bella… Elle lui manquait terriblement. Le moindre son, la moindre odeur, le moindre lieu lui rappelait son souvenir. Il n'avait eu aucuns soupçons sur Hannibal pendant longtemps. Il se remémora également leur combat dans la cuisine. D'un coup, sa cicatrice à la main le tirailla et lui évoqua de très mauvaises pensées.

Il frappa violemment à l'entrée. Personne ne vint ouvrir. La voiture de police était toujours stationnée devant la maison. La porte était blindée, impossible de la défoncer sans bélier. Il décida de faire le tour et découvrit un peu plus loin un 4x4 noir. Il scruta l'intérieur et distingua, sur les places avant, deux serviettes en boule gorgées de sang. La portière n'était pas verrouillée. Il continua d'inspecter le véhicule et trouva deux corps allongés dans le coffre. Il recula en respirant l'odeur nauséabonde. Les cadavres baignaient dans une mare de sang séchée. Plus de doutes. Il devait rapidement contrôler la demeure et s'assurer que les policiers allaient bien. Néanmoins, l'absence de réponse lui laissait craindre le pire. Il devait rester prudent. Hannibal était un puissant adversaire. Jack connaissait la porte de derrière. Le Dr Lecter l'avait invité par-là une seule fois. A l'époque, le psychiatre ne se doutait pas qu'il deviendrait fugitif et que Jack et les autorités seraient à sa poursuite.

C'était ouvert… Il dégaina son arme et marcha le plus silencieusement possible. Il fut obligé d'allumer sa petite lampe torche car l'habitation d'Hannibal était plongée dans un noir profond.

Il sentit son téléphone vibrer dans sa poche mais impossible pour le moment de décrocher : il devait examiner les lieux. Son cœur s'accéléra, espérant que personne n'ai entendu la vibration.

\- Mon dieu… Non…

Il découvrit du sang dans la cuisine puis dans le couloir. A l'étage, rien à signaler. La dernière pièce qu'il lui restait à vérifier était le cabinet du psychiatre. Là-bas, il trouva le summum de l'horreur. Hannibal n'était décidément qu'un grand malade psychotique avec un penchant pour la mise en scène. Les deux corps positionnés dans les sofas, jambes croisées pour l'un, étaient respectivement patient et médecin. Jack eu un flashback et ces postures lui rappela sans nul doute, le Dr Lecter et Will lors de leurs conversations passées. Le troisième cadavre, assit au bureau d'Hannibal, un livre ouvert, simulait une lecture passionnante.

« Will ? Que t'est-il arrivé ? Es-tu réellement avec Hannibal ou t'as t-il assassiné ? Es-tu capable de faire de telles atrocités ? » Son portable vibra de nouveau et le sortit de ses pensées. C'était Brian. Il lui confirma que les preuves récupérées dans la maison du chasseur appartenaient à Will et Hannibal. Jack abrégea, l'informant de sa découverte. Il lui ordonna de venir sur place rapidement avec Jimmy et des équipes de scientifiques et coroners.

Jack attendit les renforts. Il réfléchit de nouveau. Il était extrêmement déçu et en colère. Déçu, il avait dû les louper de peu. En colère contre le profiler. Il se souvint de cette fois où Will lui avait suggéré qu'il aurait pu fuir avec Hannibal, pourquoi ne l'avait-il pas pris au sérieux ?

Les légistes envahirent les lieux. Ils trouvèrent deux jeux d'empreintes et un coffre vide, contenant sûrement passeports et argent liquide. A l'étage, des vêtements et des sacs avaient disparus.

Jack devait les retrouver avant qu'ils ne s'échappent et disparaissent définitivement. Il fallait arrêter Hannibal mais aussi comprendre pourquoi Wil avait agi ainsi. Tant de questions parcouraient son esprit.

Il contacta Alana :

\- Es-tu sûre d'être en sécurité ?

\- Je le suis Jack. Ils sont vivants c'est ça ? Jamais je ne pourrais être tranquille et oublier ce fichu passé ! Hannibal est comme un animal, féroce et imbattable. Je ne veux plus que l'on soit en contact Jack, sauf pour me confirmer qu'il est mort ou que vous l'avez enfermé pour de bon ! Personne ne doit savoir où l'on se trouve. Je ne suis plus seule, je dois protéger ma famille.

Elle raccrocha brusquement.

Il ne lui restait plus qu'à contacter le Dr Du Maurier. Elle aussi aurait pu fuir loin de tout ça. Elle pensait être à l'abri et qu'Hannibal n'était qu'un lointain souvenir. Jack voyait beaucoup de similitudes entre elle et Hannibal : elle aussi adorait son confort et son train de vie. Bedelia avait préféré reprendre sa vie telle qu'elle l'avait laissé avant de partir avec le Dr Lecter. Oui partir, car selon elle, elle était sa prisonnière à Florence. Néanmoins Jack savait la vérité… Et il voyait Will prendre le même chemin. Hannibal avait ce pouvoir sur les gens. Un magnétisme hors du commun et une classe incommensurable pour un prédateur et un cannibale. Il se rappela soudain pourquoi tant d'années s'étaient écoulées avant qu'il soit jugé coupable. Il avait l'attitude d'un homme de valeurs et aux manières impeccables à qui on ferait confiance sans sourcilier.

\- Bedelia, c'est Jack. J'ai eu confirmation qu'ils étaient vivants. Attendez-moi, je viendrais demain matin à la première heure et je vous accompagnerais à l'aéroport avec une patrouille de police.

Bedelia raccrocha, laissant tomber le téléphone sur son lit. Son cœur s'emballa. Elle devait disparaitre et cette fois pour de bon. Elle pensait réellement qu'ils avaient péri mais Hannibal faisait partie de ces personnes survivant même à la mort.

Elle devait recommencer à zéro mais cela était préférable à une mort imminente. Elle sortit ses bagages de son dressing et les posa sur son lit. Tout était déjà prêt. Elle éteignit la lumière de sa chambre et se dirigea dans la salle de bain. Elle récupéra tous ses bijoux et produits de beauté. Elle se retourna pour sortir mais laissa échapper sa trousse de toilette Chanel au sol. Plusieurs parfums et eaux de Cologne haut de gamme se fracassèrent et libérèrent leurs délicates fragrances. Hannibal venait d'apparaitre dans l'encadrure de la porte tel un démon. Dans la pénombre, seul son regard glacial était distinctif.

\- Hannibal… Je t'en supplie.

Elle recula, les yeux fixés sur le prédateur. Elle ne voyait et n'entendait rien d'autre. Elle aurait dû se méfier et faire attention à la porte de la douche à l'italienne qui venait de s'ouvrir. Soudain, une main se posa sur son épaule. Bedelia eu tout juste le temps de faire volte-face et d'y découvrir Will lui plantant une seringue dans le cou.


	5. Tartare de cœur

**4\. TARTARE DE COEUR**

* * *

Lorsque Bedelia se réveilla, tous ses souvenirs lui revinrent instantanément en mémoire et son souffle se fit erratique : Will lui plantant une seringue dans le cou, le regard animal d'Hannibal. Elle savait, aux yeux fous de son ancien amant, qu'elle n'en sortirait pas vivante. Sa vie était d'ores et déjà finie. Pourtant, elle ne ressentait aucune panique, elle était tout simplement amorphe, droguée par une certaine substance. Le corps de la psychiatre était horriblement lourd, elle ne sentait plus aucun de ses membres. Sa tête était douloureuse, impossible pour elle de réfléchir à un plan d'évasion. Elle remarqua néanmoins qu'elle était toujours chez elle, dans sa salle à manger, assise devant sa longue table design. Elle avait encore l'espoir que Jack arrive à temps. Ces paroles tambourinaient dans sa tête « Attendez-moi, je viendrais demain matin à la première heure… ». Pourquoi ne lui avait-elle pas suggéré de venir de suite ? Elle voulait prendre le temps, prendre le temps de boucler toutes ses affaires en cours et partir confortablement. Ce train de vie l'aura donc trahit jusqu'au bout...

Sur la grande crédence se dressait une belle nappe, et des couverts brillants et luxueux que Bedelia avait achetés lors d'un séjour en Allemagne. Elle s'y était rendue durant l'été… Non, l'hiver. Son cerveau n'arrivait plus à réfléchir et ses pensées se mélangeaient. Son crâne semblait prêt à exploser et elle abandonna toutes idées de souvenirs.

La pièce était sombre et plongée dans la lumière jaunâtre des chandeliers incandescents. Dans d'autres circonstances, Bedelia aurait apprécié ce moment, douillet et chaleureux. La table avait été mise pour trois et au centre y trônait un long morceau de gibier encore fumant et délicatement enveloppé de feuilles en formes de nœuds. Du vin avait été versé dans les verres et des fleurs et des fruits venaient parfaire la décoration subtile de la tablée. Les rideaux étaient tirés et ne laissaient entrevoir qu'une fine lumière extérieure de la nuit. Du Maurier constata qu'on l'avait revêtu de son élégante robe de soirée bleue nuit qui lui seyait parfaitement. Le vêtement possédait un élégant décolleté qui mettait ses seins en valeur, et qu'elle ne portait qu'en de grandes occasions. Son regard fatigué et passif prit quelques minutes pour observer son corps et arriva jusqu'à sa taille…

\- Oh… mon… dieu… articula la jeune femme avec une lenteur qui témoignait de son état nullement naturel.

Le visage de la psychiatre devint pâle, ses tempes et son dos se recouvrirent de sueur. La nausée lui monta. Elle voulait hurler, se débattre, fuir, mais la seule chose qui bougeait et tremblait, c'était ses lèvres. Ses yeux firent des allers-retours, à droite puis à gauche mais elle était totalement figée. Des larmes qu'elle ne sentit qu'à peine, se détachèrent de ses yeux et coulèrent sur son visage tordu de souffrance. La peur lui comprima violemment le ventre. Impuissante, elle se laissa aller et ses larmes se déversèrent. Elle fixa l'horizon face à elle, lasse et détruite de l'intérieur.

Elle ne pouvait croire la vision qu'elle avait entraperçue à travers son regard vague. Sa jambe… La droite, dissimulée par sa longue robe et chaussée d'un talon onéreux à semelle rouge était désormais son unique jambe ! Sa cuisse gauche avait soigneusement été enveloppée dans un bandage laiteux et laissée à vue de façon volontaire.

Rien ne sortait de l'ordinaire dans la pièce, comme si tout paraissait habituel et sans grande importance. Bedelia réussit avec une difficulté extrême à saisir la fourchette à deux dents se trouvant dans son assiette. Evidemment, Lecter n'avait pas fait de faux pas en choisissant les couverts destinés à la viande. Elle reposa mollement sa main sur sa cuisse en essayant de camoufler au mieux son arme de fortune et tout en continuant de sangloter silencieusement.

Sa vie était si proche de la fin, et ce constat était si douloureux.

Au loin, elle arrivait à entendre des bruits légers survenant de la cuisine et comme venant d'une autre galaxie. Des rires amusés et des chuintements de vaisselles. Tout était si loin dans son esprit, tout son être se concentrait sur la perte de sa jambe et de sa mort prochaine. Elle respira profondément pour essayer de se calmer, même si c'était vain, et essayait de trouver un moyen de s'enfuir de cet endroit où tout son corps était hérissé de peur et de terreur.

Alors que Bedelia tentait de se défaire de son propre corps, Hannibal, habillé d'un très beau costume bordeaux en soie, pénétra dans la pièce, avec sur son avant-bras droit une serviette blanche tombante, et portant un plat sous cloche. Lecter croisa le regard de son ancienne psychiatre et lui destina un rictus non dissimulé.

Il déposa délicatement l'écuelle dans la grande assiette de Bedelia. Il resta près d'elle et croisa ses mains devant lui. Will entra à son tour et disposa deux plats identiques pour Hannibal et lui, puis, s'installa confortablement au centre de la table. Il laissa la chaise face à Bedelia pour son nouveau partenaire de terreur. Graham prit ses couverts calmement et tourna enfin sa tête vers le Dr Du Maurier. Hannibal annonça noblement les plats, tel un serveur d'un grand restaurant étoilé :

\- En entrée, nous savourerons un tartare de veau sur lit de roquette, accompagné de noix fraîches relevées par de l'huile de colza. Ensuite, en plat principal, nous dégusterons un rôti de veau aux morilles et vin jaune et ses pommes de terre nouvelles confites.

Bedelia savait précisément ce que contenaient ces mets à l'aspect si savoureux. Son ventre se tordit. Son envie de vomir s'accrut lorsqu'Hannibal retira la cloche où elle y découvrit un tartare méticuleusement préparé avec sa propre jambe, et disposé de façon somptueuse dans le plat doré. Ce spectacle était trop atroce pour elle. Elle fut prise de terribles haut-le-cœur et elle préféra détourner le regard.

S'en était trop ! Elle voulut planter sa fourchette précédemment dissimulée dans le ventre du Dr Lecter mais sa faible force et sa torpeur eurent raison d'elle. Hannibal recula, évitant la lente attaque. Il s'empara de l'arme de son assaillante qui était trop faible pour pouvoir résister bien longtemps. Elle poussa enfin un horrible cri, reflétant son désarroi et son échec.

\- Non, non, non, lui ordonna paisiblement Hannibal en signalant la négativité avec son index. Ce n'est pas une façon de se comporter chère Dr Du Maurier.

Il alla s'asseoir face à sa « convive », posa sa serviette sur ses cuisses et avec son accent si sexy prononça dans un parfait français :

 _\- Bonne dégustation._

Will et Bedelia observèrent Hannibal. Il enfoui une première bouchée, ferma les yeux un instant et se délecta de ce moment :

\- C'est fabuleux. La viande est de qualité et à parfaite maturité. Ce n'était pas la même nourriture en prison. Dommage que nous n'ayons pas le temps pour en faire faisander davantage, elle aurait été encore plus tendre… Goutes Will, je t'en prie.

Il est clair que Graham ne pouvait plus faire marche arrière avec Hannibal. Il avait embrassé son destin et tuer était devenu secondaire, différent. Quant à manger de la chair humaine, ce n'était pas la première fois et ce ne serait pas la dernière. D'autant plus qu'il en appréciait de plus en plus le gout, néanmoins là c'était différent, il connaissait celle qu'il s'apprêtait à déguster. Qu'était-il en train de devenir ? Il n'en avait pas la moindre idée mais ce dont il était sûr c'est qu'il avait une envie irrépressible de suivre Hannibal, de le rejoindre dans la noirceur de ses abîmes.

Dans un parfait silence, Will commença :

\- En effet, c'est délicieux, dit-il en regardant de façon insistante Bedelia.

Will avait obtenu l'approbation d'Hannibal et par la même occasion, il défiait Bedelia en la dévisageant de cette manière. Il voulait signifier haut et fort : Oui ! Désormais je suis à ses côtés et je lui appartiens. Oui ! J'approuve son cannibalisme car _c'est magnifique_ , car il est magnifique…

Bedelia ne voulait plus que ce couple de meurtriers, ces murder husbands, se satisfassent de sa terreur et de son désespoir évident, alors, elle décida de reprendre son masque de froideur habituel et sa mine arrogante. Il ne lui restait que sa fierté et son intelligence face à ces monstres. Elle avait décidé qu'elle finirait dignement…

Elle inspira profondément et l'air confiant elle braqua ses yeux dans ceux de Will puis d'Hannibal. Les lèvres retroussées de Lecter formaient un sourire démoniaque, et ses yeux rougeoyants semblaient refléter l'immense folie qui l'habitait.

\- Vous êtes bien silencieuse Dr Du Maurier. Vous-as-t 'on couper la langue ?

Le psychiatre semblait fier de sa petite blague et rajouta :

\- J'aurais dû l'a cuisiné puisqu'elle semble ne plus vous être utile.

\- Je vous l'accorde Hannibal, c'est la plus vil des punitions que vous m'infligez là, souffla-t-elle dans un effort surhumain, mais ne croyez pas que vous avez gagnez pour autant. Jack finira par discerner une de vos failles, car je vous rassure, vous en avez, et il vous traquera et vous trouvera !

Le Dr Lecter s'en amusa. Il s'essuya les lèvres en tapotant avec sa serviette et continua à manger. Après plusieurs minutes dans un silence ponctué uniquement de quelques phrases d'Hannibal, ce dernier se leva afin de découper la chair tendre de la jambe en fines lamelles, prouvant une fois de plus son expérience en cuisine.

\- L'entrée ne vous satisfait pas ma chère Bedelia ? Peut-être que le plat aura plus de succès.

Les effluves de viande qui parfumaient la pièce était semblable à celle du bœuf. La chair du rôti était juteuse et le gras, jaune clair. Hannibal distribua de la viande dans chacune des assiettes et semblait chercher quelque chose sur la table.

\- Ah oui, j'ai oublié les pommes de terre. Will, peut-tu aller les chercher en cuisine ?

Graham recula sa chaise et se leva doucement en ne pipant pas un mot. Il n'avait que très peu parlé, préférant écouter Hannibal et rester en retrait. Bedelia avait beaucoup de mal à comprendre comment le profiler en était arrivé là.

Hannibal ne détacha pas le regard de son compagnon, avant que ce dernier n'est disparu dans l'autre pièce.

\- Will… prononça faiblement Du Maurier.

\- Pardon ? lui demanda Lecter, en se tournant vers elle. Ne vous inquiétez pas, il revient bientôt avec l'accompagnement.

\- Je ne suis pas inquiète. Je ne comprends pas qu'il approuve ce que vous faites, lui qui vous traquait il n'y pas si longtemps que ça. Qu'est-ce qui a changé ?

\- Nous avons tué ensemble, lui répondit-il froidement et de manière détachée. _C'est toujours ce que j'ai voulu pour lui, pour nous deux._

Bedelia remarqua que d'entendre le simple prénom de Will et qu'on parle de lui de la sorte, le remplissait d'une grande joie et d'une fierté non dissimulée. Will Graham était bien le seul être humain à faire réagir Hannibal Lecter ainsi - avec sa petite sœur Mischa. Cela dévoilait la dangerosité de leur alliance et de leur amour.

Seuls, ils étaient une menace. Ensembles, ils étaient dangereux.

Il resservit du vin rouge pour Will et lui-même, un _Bordeaux Médoc_ _Château Lafite Rothschild_ de 1959, puis retourna s'asseoir.

Graham réapparut les bras chargés d'une grosse cocote rouge en fonte de marque _Le Creuset_. Il était vêtu sobrement, avec élégance et simplicité d'un pantalon gris ardoise et d'une chemise noire. Sur son nez délicat trônait des lunettes un peu trop grandes aux branches noires. Bedelia ne l'avait pas vu en porter depuis fort longtemps.

Will semblait si innocent à cet instant avec ce plat entre les mains et cet air perdu. Pourtant, Bedelia n'espérait aucune aide de sa part : le visage du profiler était tout sauf horrifié par sa jambe sur la table, et son regard se faisait adorateur quand il le posa sur Hannibal.

Leur relation avait encore évoluée depuis leur meurtre. Depuis leur rencontre, bien des choses s'étaient déroulées entre eux mais là ils étaient sur la même longueur d'onde, ayant le même désir caché l'un pour l'autre et cette envie de vivre leurs penchants morbides ensemble.

Will servit les pommes de terres colorées d'un beau brun clair et aux arômes délicates d'ail et de thym. Tandis qu'il finissait de regagner sa place, Bedelia l'interpella :

\- Finalement, je m'étais trompée, dit-elle en plissant ses yeux pour lui envoyer tout son mépris en pleine face. Vous êtes capable de vivre avec lui, Will.

Alors qu'il allait ouvrir la bouche pour répliquer, la psychiatre poursuivit :

\- Mais, vous êtes bien trop confiant. Vous finirez comme toutes les autres. Comme Alana, comme moi. Hannibal se lassera de vous un jour, il arrêtera de vous aimer, et il vous traquera pour vous dévorer. Votre répit sera court, Will.

Dans les yeux bleus du brun brûlait une lueur déterminée, dansant dans ses pupilles comme la flamme flamboyante d'une cheminée.

\- Eh bien… Je le laisserais avec plaisir me dévorer entièrement.

Cette réponse laissa Bedelia muette de stupeur. Will était bien plus atteint qu'elle ne le supposait… Il n'était plus l'homme aux terribles angoisses, aux cauchemars incessants et à l'empathie développée. Il était devenu le terrible compagnon d'Hannibal Lecter, s'adonnant aux pires bassesses de ce dernier.

Hannibal avait haussé son sourcil et dessiné un sourire aux coins de ses lèvres, surpris et excité par cette réponse.

Will et Hannibal enfouir leur première bouchée de rôti de « veau » tout en fixant Bedelia. La blonde ne put réprimer son dégout. Elle avait envie de se lever et de tuer Hannibal. Lui qui lui avait causé tant de souffrance, elle souhaitait qu'il disparaisse à jamais.

De sa vie, de ce monde.

Evidemment, Bedelia ne toucha pas une seule fois à son repas, ni à son verre de vin. Son teint se fit de plus en plus verdâtre à chaque bouchée de ses deux tortionnaires, la dégustant comme une simple viande bovine. Elle était à bout, que ce soit mentalement ou physiquement. Elle souhaitait qu'Hannibal achève ses souffrances, qu'elle ne puisse plus assister à ce repas grotesque où ils dévoraient sa jambe comme une gourmandise.

Lecter l'a questionna à plusieurs reprises mais désormais elle ne répondait que par monosyllabes. Son ravisseur était satisfait de l'état émotionnel de sa victime, et son sourire de prédateur ne s'effaça pas de ses belles lèvres ourlées.

Hannibal et Will avaient fini de manger et la bouteille de vin était presque vide. Cela sonnait comme la fin pour Bedelia et elle le sentit. Son corps se mit à trembler d'appréhension.

Sa fierté, son dégout, son corps fébrile, son esprit brouillé, elle l'oublia. Il fallait qu'elle tente une dernière chose, une dernière fois.

Les deux hommes furent surpris car elle réussit à se lever. Toutefois, elle du rapidement se cramponner aux bords de la table. Le cocktail qu'Hannibal lui avait injecté faisait encore effet et son amputation récente lui fit perdre l'équilibre. Sa cheville droite se tordit et elle s'affala sur la table, renversant son verre et la vaisselle. Dans un brouhaha fracassant, elle hurla pour appeler au secours. Elle parvint à faire quelques pas maladroits mais bien vite Hannibal l'a rejoignit. Elle pleurait à grosses larmes. Lecter l'a saisi et l'obligea à se rassoir en la trainant. Elle se débattait mais son ancien patient avait l'habitude de surprendre ses victimes et de les piéger entre ses bras puissants. Ses yeux étaient larmoyants et elle criait. Le volume de ses pleurs reflétait son agonie.

\- Will, aidez-moi ! Je vous en supplie ! Ne le laissez pas me tuer ! Je veux vivre, s'il vous plait !

Ce dernier s'était levé et assistait immobile à la scène. Les propos du Dr Du Maurier le rendaient de plus en plus nerveux.

Il fit un pas :

\- Hannibal, nous devrions peut-être…

Le psychiatre finit d'installer solidement sa captive et s'avança d'un pas décidé vers le brun. Il saisit son visage entre ses mains et l'obligea à détourner le regard de Bedelia :

\- Regardes-moi, Will.

Hannibal du s'y reprendre à plusieurs reprises mais finalement Graham braqua ses yeux dans les siens. Bedelia, elle, continuait d'implorer, elle tenta le tout pour le tout en jouant sur la sensibilité du profiler :

\- Je sais qu'il reste encore un peu de bonté en vous. Ne m'abandonnez pas ! Vous allez le regretter le reste de votre vie si vous ne me sauvez pas ! Vous faisiez le bien avec Jack, rappelez-vous !

Will hésita puis se tourna de nouveau vers Hannibal, cherchant du réconfort. Le cannibale l'observa avec des yeux brillants, agacé par Bedelia qui couvrait sa voix par ses pleurs. Il s'exclama d'une voix rauque et dur :

\- Will… Je suis fier de toi, de ton devenir. Nous nous appartenons, tu le sais n'est-ce pas ? Rappelles-toi ce que tu as ressenti avec Francis Dolarhyde. Avec elle, ce sera d'autant plus intense, crois-moi… Tu es prêt, je le sais.

Finalement, Will plaça sa main droite sur celle d'Hannibal, tenant toujours son visage. Il fit un signe de la tête pour démontrer son approbation à Hannibal. Bedelia le comprit et hurla encore plus fort. Graham alla se positionner près de la cuisine, face à Du Maurier et attendit tel un spectateur.

Il était capable de la voir mourir mais il n'était pas capable d'en être responsable, pas encore…

Quant à Hannibal, il changea de comportement, et tel un prédateur vorace, il disparut dans le couloir d'un pas rapide. Il réapparut, quelques minutes plus tard, vêtu de sa combinaison en plastique transparent et d'une paire de gant en latex. Will le scruta de la tête aux pieds. Il se doutait qu'à l'époque le psychiatre utilisait un stratagème pour ne laisser aucune empreinte mais il fut tout de même surprit en découvrant cette protection et la trouva fort intéressante. Lecter était ravi de la faire découvrir à son compagnon, d'autant plus que cela faisait longtemps qu'il ne l'avait pas revêtu. Pendant son emprisonnement, on lui avait « confisqué » tout son matériel mais méticuleux, il avait soigneusement caché un exemplaire.

Hâtivement, il se plaça derrière sa prisonnière :

\- J'aurais voulu vous consommez davantage vivante ma tendre Bedelia mais nous n'avons point le temps. Le plaisir a assez duré. Will et moi devons partir.

Puis, il courba l'échine pour venir susurrer à l'oreille de la jeune femme afin que Will ne l'entende pas :

\- Plus rien ne lui fera changer d'avis, je viens de le comprendre. Vous ou même Jack n'y pouvez plus rien. Alors s'il vous plait, fixez-le quand votre dernier souffle viendra, je veux qu'il prenne du plaisir, je veux le voir s'exalter à en trembler.

Il se redressa et avec technicité, glissa ses mains sur le cou fragile de Bedelia. Du Maurier le défia une dernière fois et avec toute la haine qu'il était possible d'y mettre :

\- Je constate Hannibal, que vous ne pensez plus qu'à vous-même. Vous semblez toucher par ce que l'on appelle l'amour mais rassurez-vous, cela vous perdra ! Vous et votre Will pourrirez dans une cellule, côte à côte. Vous êtes aussi fou l'un que l'autre !

Mais Hannibal n'écoutait plus :

\- Adieu Dr Du Maurier, dit-il calmement.

Il serra fermement. La psychiatre tenta d'agripper les mains d'Hannibal mais elle ne faisait que griffer sa propre gorge. Elle essayait de se débattre en gesticulant dans tous les sens, et poussait d'horribles cris d'étouffements et de vomissements, graves et gras. Son visage se tordit et elle se mit à rougir. Hannibal ferma les yeux quelques instants pour savourer amplement. Il lui broya le larynx mais ralentit son mouvement pour qu'elle puisse mourir lentement. Lecter connaissait la force exacte qu'il fallait mettre pour tuer rapidement ou pas… La mourante eu de terribles convulsions, Hannibal vint poser sa joue contre la sienne pour entendre les ultimes sons de sa respiration. Ses paupières tremblaient et ses lèvres souriaient… Il fixa Will.

Ce dernier, le visage à moitié dans l'ombre l'observait également. Un étrange éclair lui glaça le corps. Un mélange d'excitation et de mal-être face à ce meurtre. Il se demandait s'il devait renoncer à ce moment ou si la chair de poule qui le parcourait était une forme de satisfaction. Il avança d'un pas pour intensifier la scène qui se déroulait entre lui et Hannibal…

Le Dr Du Maurier ne respirait plus et son visage était figé dans une grimace des plus horribles. Hannibal acheva son travail en lui fracturant le cou. Un brusque bruit d'os cassé résonna dans la pièce.

La tête de Bedelia tomba sur le côté, désarticulée et désormais sans vie. Son corps devint lourd et inutile. Elle n'était plus qu'un cadavre.

\- Peux-tu m'aider à débarrasser la table Will et à transporter notre hôte sur la table ?

L'ancien profiler s'exécuta dans un silence des plus profonds. Par moment, Hannibal jeta un œil sur lui. Il ne savait pas si le brun avait apprécié le spectacle qui s'était déroulé sous ses yeux. Parfois, le Dr Lecter avait du mal à percevoir les émotions et les pensées de Will, comme à cet instant. Il décida d'attendre que Will se dévoile de lui-même. Il savait qu'il fallait être patient avec Will Graham.

Après plusieurs minutes, Will demeura dans la pénombre de la cuisine, les bras croisés et adossé contre le plan de travail. Hannibal devait « préparer » le corps et il vénérait ce rituel en solitaire. Plus d'une heure s'écoula lorsque le psychiatre ouvrit la porte et invita Will à se rendre dans la salle à manger, tel un convive qui passerait à table. Il avait retiré sa combinaison transparente, désormais maculée de taches de sang.

Lecter était le maître des détails : il avait rallumé des bougies neuves et ouvert les rideaux en les attachant soigneusement avec les grosses cordes prévu à cet effet. La dépouille de Bedelia reposait au centre de la table, nue et légèrement de profil. Dans sa main gauche, qu'il avait ramenée près de son nez, il avait déposé une exquise fleur jaune pour « qu'elle puisse respirer » la douce senteur. Sa main droite était posée contre son cœur. Son unique jambe, quant à elle, était délicatement recroquevillée et lui donnait l'impression de courir dans les herbes hautes. Tout autour d'elle, il avait disposé de magnifiques compositions florales et des corbeilles de fruits, toutes colorées et dans des tons rouges et jaunes. Le cannibale avait entrouvert la bouche de sa victime et emplit son œsophage de pétales, ainsi que ses globes oculaires qu'il avait retiré. Ses longs cheveux dorés étaient coiffés et décorés d'une couronne de fleurs. Hannibal avait tranché ses seins et les avaient remplacés par des plantes vertes, semblable à une jardinière. Pour terminer son travail, le psychiatre avait sectionné son corps au niveau du cou, du ventre et des genoux. A première vue, ce dernier semblait en parfait état car il l'avait subtilement reconstitué. Néanmoins, quand les légistes déplaceront le cadavre, ils découvriront une rangée de pétales positionnée entre chaque partie comme des roses qui éclosent.

Hannibal laissa Will se rapprocher de la table et se positionna à côté de lui. Il le vit examiner son ouvrage, de gauche à droite. Avec une profonde satisfaction et d'un geste de la main, il attira délicatement Will contre lui. Collant son corps au sien et calant une de ses mains sur la taille du brun, il lui fournit quelques explications :

\- Je l'ai mise à nu.

\- C'est le cas de le dire…

Hannibal rit timidement.

\- Contemple sa vraie nature. Ainsi, elle restera éternelle tout comme le pouvoir intemporel et l'immuabilité des saisons qui reviennent années après années tels la fresque-

\- Des _Quatre Saisons d'Arcimboldo_.

Lecter fut agréablement surpris de sa réponse. Will avait exactement saisi la signification qu'Hannibal avait voulu apporter à sa « toile ». Le psychiatre était en pleine complaisance. Décidément, ces deux-là étaient envahi par la même folie.

\- Comment va ta blessure, elle ne s'est pas rouverte avec tous les efforts que tu viens de faire ? demanda Will.

Il lui posa cette question et ne semblant pas porter attention au fait que l'homme à ses côtés, venait d'ôter une vie, il s'inquiétait uniquement de son état de santé. Will venait de plonger dans un monde noir et sombre duquel il ne pourra jamais revenir, et cela lui paraissait être la meilleure décision qu'il est pris depuis longtemps. Will lâchait prise, délivrant sa véritable nature et se sentait enfin entier, heureux et libéré.

Pour le meilleur comme pour le pire.

Lecter continua de dévisager son compagnon avec des yeux brillants :

\- Ne t'inquiètes pas, tout va bien, répondit Hannibal tout en caressant doucement la hanche de Will.

Il marqua une pause afin d'obtenir son appréciation :

\- Que vois-tu, Will ?

Le profiler sourit et Hannibal le lui rendit en arborant un sourire sadique sur ses lèvres lisses.

\- Une œuvre d'art.


	6. Temps perdu

**5\. TEMPS PERDU**

* * *

Et si seulement…

Si seulement Jack n'avait pas tenu compte des ordres de Bedelia. Pourquoi l'avoir écouté ? Il aurait pu la sauver ! Il aurait pu rattraper ces deux fous ! Il aurait pu tout arrêter ici, hier soir, dans la demeure du psychiatre renommée du Dr Du Maurier. Il se remémora leur ultime conversation :

 _\- Bedelia, c'est Jack. J'ai eu confirmation qu'ils étaient vivants. Je viens de suite ! Ne bougez pas et n'ouvrez à personne !_

 _\- Mon dieu ! Merci Jack mais venez demain matin, j'ai toutes mes affaires à emporter et je dois faire le point avec mon confrère sur ma clientèle. Je ne peux pas disparaître comme cela._

 _\- Vous l'avez bien fait pour aller vivre en Italie avec Hannibal !_

 _\- J'étais sa prisonnière et-_

 _\- Bref Bedelia, je viens ! Hannibal pourrait vous surprendre à tout moment._

 _\- Il ne pourra pas pénétrer à l'intérieur de chez moi aussi facilement Jack. Je suis très bien équipé. Je dois me préparer maintenant._

 _\- Vous le sous estimez bon sang ! Je vous envoie deux agents dans ce cas !_

 _\- Très bien mais ils demeureront au rez-de-chaussée. Je suis médecin et j'ai donc beaucoup de dossiers sensibles et confidentiels à gérer._

 _\- Vous vous rendez compte de la gravité de la situation !_

 _\- Bien sûr ! Je suis tétanisée mais je souhaiterais bénéficier d'une dernière nuit en toute intimité chez moi ! Je vous laisse et je vous attends à l'aube sinon je partirais seule et disparaîtrai à jamais !_

 _\- Attendez-moi, je viendrais demain matin à la première heure et je vous accompagnerais à l'aéroport avec une patrouille de police._

Jack n'avait évidemment pas fermé l'œil de sa courte nuit. Dès 06h00 du matin, il s'était rendu chez Bedelia, tambourinant comme un malade à la porte. Il était déjà trop tard… Trop tard aussi, pour les policiers encore assis dans le hall d'entrée du Dr Du Maurier. Hannibal n'y avait pas été de main morte mais le sang s'écoulant de leur gorge était déjà sec. Était-ce l'œuvre de Will ? Non, Jack ne voulait pas y croire. Pour lui, la conclusion la plus plausible était qu'il poursuivait aveuglement sa route avec Hannibal. Crawford n'en avait jamais parlé à Graham mais de temps à autre, il l'avait observé et avait constaté dans le regard du profiler, une fascination dévorante pour Lecter. Il s'était même fait la remarque qu'il aurait pu s'agir d'un regard amoureux.

L'arrogance de Bedelia l'avait emporté à jamais. Si elle n'avait pas été aussi dur, aussi froide, Jack serait venu immédiatement. Désormais, il était trop tard pour les regrets. Les légistes avaient photographié et emmené les différentes parties de son corps. En déplaçant les tronçons, ils avaient découvert des roses ouvertes, imbibées de sang. Hannibal avait conservé son gout pour la mise en scène. Jack repensa à ses nombreuses victimes dont Beverly Katz…

Crawford avait rapidement quitté les lieux du crime, préférant retourner à son bureau. Il n'était pas spécialement proche du Dr Du Maurier, mais en si peu de temps, il y'avait eu tant de meurtres. Jack avait été profondément atteint et était à bout de nerfs. D'autant plus, qu'il n'était pas objectif quand il s'agissait d'Hannibal, l'homme qui avait failli lui ôter la vie. Il passa la main sur ses cicatrices, au niveau de sa jugulaire droite et de sa main gauche... Il voulait qu'il paye et qu'il croupisse en prison. La mort serait bien trop douce pour un psychopathe comme Hannibal. Bien évidemment, l'Etat décidera de l'isoler comme pour sa dernière arrestation mais Jack s'assurera qu'il n'aura aucun confort et cela, il le savait, Hannibal n'appréciera pas du tout. Cet homme aurait pu résister à milles tortures mais l'inconfort et la crasse d'une cellule, c'était moins sûr.

Jack était assis et accoudé à son bureau, plongé dans l'obscurité presque totale, seul une petite lampe aux reflets verdâtres créait de jolis ombres sur les murs. La tête baissé, il avait tiré le rideau et se frottait les tempes. Son cerveau était en ébullition, il voulait et devait les retrouver. Leur cavale ne devait pas durer.

Brian toqua doucement à sa porte. Il entra timidement, s'excusa et le prévint que la dépouille était arrivée. Très vite, Jack se rendit dans la salle d'autopsie. Il se revit ici, agglutiné autour d'un cadavre, en compagnie de Brian, Jimmy, Beverly et Will, apportant tour à tour leurs différentes hypothèses. Que ce temps était loin dans son esprit, Katz lui manquait ainsi que la terrible empathie de Will. A l'époque, il voulait protéger et aider le jeune profiler, à faire en sorte qu'il surmonte ses cauchemars et ses crises. Aujourd'hui, il était recherché et dangereux, comment pouvait-on en arriver là ? Était-il capable de tuer de sang froid ? Il était de plus en plus frustré de ne pas avoir de réponses et de ne pas comprendre. Depuis Dolarhyde, une vive douleur continuelle lui tordait le ventre tant il était dans l'incompréhension.

Il se positionna face aux deux légistes, tous deux avaient revêtu leur blouse blanche de médecin. Celle de Jimmy était légèrement serrée au niveau du ventre, il avait pris un peu de poids et Brian ne cessait de le taquiner à ce sujet. Ils avaient découvert et « reconstitué » le corps nu de Bedelia, délicatement posé sur la table glaciale et métallique. Elle semblait si paisible à cet instant même si la pâleur de sa peau était clairement anormale. Ensembles et terminant les phrases l'un de l'autre, ils décrivirent les différentes incisions et comment elles avaient été occasionnées.

\- Avez-vous retrouvé sa jambe ? demanda Jack.

\- Heu non, je pense qu'Hannibal s'en ai délecté, lui confirma Brian. Nous avons récupéré de la vaisselle lavée et pour trois personnes dans la cuisine. Il n'y a plus de doute pour Will malheureusement.

\- Je sais...

\- Vous pensez qu'il a pu participer au repas ? questionna Jimmy poliment et ne souhaitant pas accuser le profiler à tort.

\- Pour être avec Hannibal Lecter, il faut accepter sa façon de vivre mais vous deux savez comme moi que cela ne ressemble pas à M. Graham. Nous devons les retrouver pour comprendre !

Il était rare de voir Jack s'emporter mais cette traque lui pesait terriblement.

Ensuite, Zeller présenta le tableau en verre magnétique et transparent sur lequel il avait disposé les différentes prises de vue de Bedelia et de la scène de crime. Ils établirent différentes théories et dont certaines étaient vraiment invraisemblables. Jack n'étais pas d'humeur :

\- Messieurs Zeller et Price, soit vous avez des idées intéressantes à explorer, soit je me débrouille seul.

Les deux compères ne pipèrent pas un mot. Soudain, Brian eu une idée :

\- Et si la disposition des fleurs avait une signification particulière ?

Les trois restèrent silencieux afin d'étudier cette piste et d'observer les photos avec minutie.

Plusieurs minutes s'écoulèrent mais rien ne leur venaient à l'esprit. Jack réfléchissait à haute voix :

\- Ils ont toujours un coup d'avance, il faut raisonner comme Will l'aurait fait en tant que profiler. Ils vont vouloir quitter le pays. Maintenant qu'Hannibal à réussit à détourner l'attention de Will, il va vouloir s'amuser avec son esprit en terrain neutre, et profiter pleinement de son statut de dominateur. Pour lui, la prison ne fait pas parti de ses plans. La dernière fois il a eu le temps de fuir en prenant l'avion mais là il est déjà recherché…

\- Leurs déplacements vont être limités et ils ne vont certainement pas se rendre près des frontières, rajouta Price… Attendez ! Will à toujours apprécié la mer, non ?

Sans attendre de réponse de la part de Jack, Jimmy continua :

\- Nous avions été déjeunés avec Will, tu sais Brian, au James' Potatoes, ou ils servent de délicieuses frites maison, enveloppés dans une serviette à carreaux rouges et posés dans un petit panier en osier ?

\- Continues, bon sang ! lui ordonna Crawford.

\- Il m'avait confié qu'il aurait aimé passer une année en mer mais qu'avec ses chiens ce n'était pas faisable. Il en avait parlé à son psychiatre à l'époque, qui n'est autre que le Dr Lecter et il avait approuvé son idée, lui suggérant même de l'accompagner sur son voilier personnel et que cela serait une très bonne thérapie d'être tous les deux isolés.

\- Quel voilier ? Nous avons saisi tous ses biens et ce à ses différents domiciles. Il n'avait pas de bateau.

\- Je vous assure que Graham m'a parlé d'un voilier qui appartenait à Hannibal. Il l'a peut être déclaré sous un autre nom ?

\- C'est une possibilité des plus plausibles, comme sa maison sur la falaise. Nous devons vérifier les différentes marinas se trouvant à proximité, ils ne vont pas prendre le risque de se rendre trop loin. Il y'en a deux à Reedville, celle de Gaps Marina et Smith Point Marina.

Jack jeta un œil à sa montre qui affichait 9h21.

\- A pleine vitesse, j'y serais vers 10h00. Examinez les listings des personnes possédant une place en port de plaisance, je me rends sur place avec trois équipes ! Appelez-moi dès que vous avez quelque chose et dépêchez-vous !

* * *

 _Hier soir, après le meurtre de Bedelia…_

La devanture du motel où Will et Hannibal décidèrent de passer la nuit était sombre et lugubre. A l'accueil, ils découvrirent une jeune femme aux énormes cernes et aux cheveux très courts. Elle portait cependant un agréable parfum fleuri et boisé que Lecter apprécia. Son badge indiquait qu'elle se nommait Anna. Elle jouait sur son téléphone et ne leva les yeux que lorsque Will lui demanda une chambre à louer. La blonde haussa un sourcil ennuyé avant d'annoncer d'une voix traînante :

\- C'est vingt dollars, mec. Le matin, tu dois rendre les clés à dix heures maximum. Il te faut combien de nuits ?

\- Une seule, s'il vous plait. Vous avez des chambres avec des lits séparés ? l'interrogea Graham.

Ah… J'ai cru que toi, indiqua Anna en pointant son doigt vers Will, puis vers Hannibal, et ton pote, vous étiez ensembles.

Hannibal était en retrait, une main sur le manche de sa valise et dans l'autre il tenait son par-dessus beige en laine parfaitement repassé. Il ne prêtait pas attention à la conversation et examinait les lieux autour de lui, n'appréciant que très peu le manque de propreté qui s'y trouvait.

\- Nous n'avons que des grands lits sinon ce sont des chambres séparées. C'est plus cher et puis ce n'est pas le grand luxe ici, hein ? dit-elle en se penchant vers Hannibal.

Le psychiatre légèrement irrité s'avança et glissa rapidement un billet de vingt dollars vers la jeune fille :

\- Nous prendrons une chambre. Merci.

Ils avaient choisi ce lieu pour que la police et les fédéraux ne puissent pas les appréhender mais il ne fallait pas marquer l'esprit de l'hôtesse d'accueil avec des détails, comme le beau costume noir d'Hannibal qui faisait clairement contraste avec cet endroit. Lecter se dépêcha donc de prendre les clés et de disparaître.

\- Y'a un minibar dans la chambre. éclatez-vous !

Anna sourit rapidement à Will et se replongea vers son écran lumineux.

Hannibal et Will traversèrent un long corridor dont les lumières blanchâtres vacillaient à tout va. Ils prirent un escalier qui grinça sous leurs pieds avant de tourner la clé dans la serrure et d'entrer dans la chambre 404. Étriquée, la pièce contenait les commodités de base. Du papier peint bleuâtre, pas si hideux que ça, s'étalait sur les murs de la chambrée.

Le lit métallique et rafistolé était camouflé par un épais matelas couvert de draps blancs propres, légèrement râpeux et sentant la buanderie industrielle commun à tous les hôtels. Par-dessus, la femme de ménage avait dressé un grand couvre-lit en chenille jaune. Les fils autrefois jolis et bordant la miteuse couverture, avaient fini par s'emmêler tel une vulgaire ficelle. Deux tâches étaient visibles à gauche du dessus-de-lit.

Une mine de dégoût se dessina sur le visage d'Hannibal. Will le vit :

\- Ne t'en fait pas c'est juste pour une nuit. Tu as du connaitre bien pire que cela...

Will voulut poser sur le lit son gros sac de voyage marron en cuir italien, généreusement offert par Hannibal, quand ce dernier lui agrippa l'avant-bras :

\- C'est une promesse que je saurai tenir Will, si nous arrivons à destination, je t'offrirai une vie confortable et… deux lits puisque cela semble te poser problème.

\- Cela me paraissait logique d'en réserver deux.

\- Nous ne devons pas attirer l'attention sur nous. Cette jeune fille s'en souviendra. Je devrais peut-être m'en occuper…

\- Non, ce n'est pas nécessaire Hannibal.

Will avait franchi une étape colossale en accompagnant Hannibal et en se délectant de Bedelia mais il ne laisserait pas le cannibale tuer à tout-va et assouvir ses désirs.

Will se dirigea vers le minibar pour y sortir une petite bouteille d'eau bien fraîche. Sa bouche était sèche et pâteuse. Son angoisse de se faire appréhender ne se dissipait pas. Il était trop tard pour reculer, personne ne comprendrait sa décision et surtout pas Jack mais il se sentait bien avec Hannibal, avec ce tueur en série, avec cette envie de sang. Il préférait disparaître avec lui car il savait qu'il ne pourrait pas expliquer ses actes, ses choix, car lui-même ne saisissait pas. Il était perdu comme il l'avait toujours été au long de sa vie néanmoins il était sûr d'une chose, c'est de vouloir continuer avec Hannibal Lecter.

Il porta le goulot à ses lèvres et but de longues rasades d'eau mais exprima sa douleur par de légers gémissements.

\- Fais voir tes blessures Will. Je dois changer nos compresses.

Graham s'assit sur le bord du lit et eut un soupir éreinté. Hannibal ouvrit sa valise, retira son nécessaire et alla se laver les mains. Il ôta sa veste de costume et la posa délicatement sur le lit puis retroussa les manches de sa chemise blanche. Will lui tendit sa joue gauche. Le médecin se courba et retira le bandage pour nettoyer la plaie. Le temps d'un instant, le silence régna dans la pièce.

\- Je vais m'occuper de ton épaule. Quand tu prendras ta douche, ne mouilles pas tes nouveaux pansements.

Will acquiesça de la tête. Hannibal s'agenouilla et commença à déboutonner la chemise noire de l'ancien profiler. Will se laissa faire…

Hannibal plongea ses yeux châtaigne dans le regard de Will. Ce dernier le fixa.

Un sourire espiègle apparu sur les lèvres rosées de Lecter. Il savait… Il savait qu'en passant du temps avec Will, le brun libérera toute sa puissance meurtrière et qu'il réussira à abattre ses dernières barrières, car à ce moment précis, auparavant, Graham aurait riposté. Là, il ne disait rien et sa respiration s'accélérait. Hannibal lui, savait parfaitement se maîtriser et contrôler ses émotions. Il détacha les quatre premiers boutons puis tira sur le bas du vêtement pour l'enlever du pantalon de Will.

Discrètement et très furtivement, Graham ferma les yeux pour profiter de la sensation de ses doigts contre sa peau.

Hannibal s'installa aux côtés de Will et le soigna. Will fixait le mur face à lui. Le médecin replaça un pansement propre puis passa son doigt sur la cicatrice du jeune homme située au niveau du ventre.

\- Cette blessure, Will... J'étais extrêmement en colère contre toi. Y aurait-il une prochaine fois ?

Will se tourna vers Hannibal. Ils se sourirent et s'échangèrent un regard complice, n'ayant pas besoin de mots pour se comprendre.

Hannibal avait maintenu la paume de sa main sur l'abdomen de Will et commença doucement à caresser sa peau. La chair de poule apparut sur le corps de Will mais ce dernier choisit de se lever et repositionna avec difficulté, sa chemise ouverte sur ses épaules.

Il préféra paraitre indifférent et se refusait de croire à ces étranges sentiments qui l'envahissaient en présence d'Hannibal.

\- Merci à toi. Je vais me doucher, même dans un tel endroit, cela me fera le plus grand bien. Occupes-toi de ta blessure à présent. Nous pourrons avoir une bonne nuit de sommeil avant de partir, c'est important pour rester lucide.

Lecter laissa le brun se diriger vers la salle de bain. « _Il lui faudra du temps_ », se dit-il.

\- Tu as raison Will, reposons-nous. J'ai consulté la météo, demain, ils signalent de fortes rafales et des orages en pleine mer. Nous devons partir à 09h00 pour rouler tranquillement et nous laisser le temps d'arriver à Gaps Marina pour 10h00. Richard nous attendra sur place.

* * *

Le 4x4 de Jack fonçait à vive allure sur le bitume trempé. La route était étroite et bordée de chaque côté par une forêt de sapins majestueux. Le marquage jaune au sol était à peine visible à cause de la pluie battante. Derrière lui et le suivant à la trace, trois voitures de police locale dont les gyrophares perçaient de lumière le temps maussade.

Son téléphone branché en bluetooth sur l'ordinateur de bord retentit. Jack appuya sur le logo du téléphone vert qui clignotait :

\- Allô ?

\- Jack, c'est Jimmy.

\- Vous avez une piste ? J'approche des marinas.

\- Nous n'avons pas terminé d'éplucher les registres, néanmoins, quelque chose à interpeller Brian.

\- Dis-moi !

\- Une anagramme avec un nom et prénom féminin mais peut-être qu'il s'agit d'une coïncidence.

\- Expliques-moi.

\- Il y'a un voilier d'enregistrer à Gaps Marina sous le nom de Nina Cllarebeth. Si vous replacez les lettres dans le bon ordre cela forme Hannibal Lecter.

\- Sérieusement ! Il n'y a aucun doute il s'agit de notre homme ! C'est son fort de brouiller les pistes ainsi.

\- L'embarcation est à l'emplacement n°11. C'est un petit port, cela ne devrait pas être difficile de l'identifier, surtout qu'a priori il s'agit d'un voilier _Dufour_ de dix mètres, facilement reconnaissable.

\- Je m'y rends de suite ! J'y suis presque !

Jack saisit rapidement son talkie-walkie pour contacter les trois véhicules et la centrale :

\- Ceci est un 10-29. Nous nous rendons à Gaps Marina pour interpeller les fugitifs. Envoyez-nous des renforts, les suspects sont extrêmement dangereux et armés.

Crawford appuya sur l'accélérateur. Il espérait qu'Hannibal et Will n'aient pas encore fuient mais comment réagir face à Will Graham. Son ami… S'il prenait la fuite, fallait-il lui tirer dessus comme un vulgaire suspect ? « Peut-être qu'en me voyant, il redeviendra lucide et livrera Hannibal », se dit Jack. Il voulait se convaincre lui-même que Will avait toujours un bon fond. Tout se brouillait dans son esprit, cependant, il voulait des réponses et surtout arrêter Hannibal, le plus démoniaque de tous les psychopathes.

Il dépassa une pancarte verte avec une grosse flèche blanche indiquant : Gaps Marina, prochaine à gauche.

Jack tourna.

* * *

Will sortit de la salle de bain vêtu d'un pantalon beige en lin et d'un t-shirt bleu pâle, appartenant à Hannibal et légèrement trop grand pour lui. Les deux fugitifs avaient prévu de se refaire une garde-robe en arrivant à destination. Hannibal détenait beaucoup de liquidité et cela leur permettra de s'en sortir pendant plusieurs mois.

Will passa un dernier coup de serviette dans ses cheveux humides et déposa le linge sur le bord du fauteuil bleu velours. Hannibal s'était soigné et avait retiré ses vêtements. Il portait désormais son boxer noir et un débardeur blanc qui mettait sa musculature en valeur.

Assis sur le lit et les mains croisées, il suivait Will du regard. Ce dernier l'observait furtivement et vit que quelque chose le tracassait :

\- Qu'il y'a-t-il Hannibal ? Tu sembles pensif ?

\- Je me dois d'être honnête avec toi, Will.

Le profiler vint se positionner face à son partenaire, les bras croisés :

\- Je t'écoute.

\- Nous n'allons pas tarder à prendre la mer et je souhaiterai faire escale avant-

\- Non ! Je sais déjà où tu veux en venir Hannibal. Il en est hors de question ! Nous avons déjà eu cette conversation. Je t'ai déjà dit qu'elle ne mérite pas cela. Laisses Alana en vie et poursuivons notre route. Nous avons tant de choses à découvrir ensembles et-

Will s'approcha d'Hannibal et posa sa main sur sa joue :

\- Tu as tant de choses à m'apprendre… poursuivit Graham.

Lecter était stupéfié.

Hannibal était en colère. Il se rendit compte que Will avait tout de même du pouvoir sur lui. Etant dominateur, il n'appréciait guère cela. Cependant, il laissa la main du brun sur son visage caresser sa peau et s'adoucit :

\- Le soir où j'ai voulu tuer Jack, j'avais prévenu Alana : si elle ne partait pas, sa vie m'appartiendrait. Malgré mon avertissement, elle est restée.

\- Et donc ?

\- Sa vie m'appartient.

\- Tu as tord Hannibal mais moi… JE t'appartiens.

Hannibal plissa les yeux tout en continuant de fixer Will. Il était très énervé de se laisser ainsi désarçonner par Will mais le regard, le geste et les paroles de Graham le perturbaient. Cela était rare que Will soit aussi tactile avec lui et cela remplissait Hannibal d'une douce félicité.

Finalement, Will n'était pas si naïf et s'avait y faire avec lui. Pour une fois, il contrôlait la situation. Il continua :

\- Si je te demande de ne plus la pourchasser, cela n'est-il pas suffisant pour calmer ta colère ?

Hannibal resta silencieux, se leva et déplia les draps pour s'y glisser doucement à cause de sa blessure qui le tiraillait.

Will fit de même. Les deux hommes se retrouvèrent dos à dos et Graham allait éteindre les lumières.

\- Attends Will.

Hannibal se tourna vers lui.

\- Oui ?

\- En effet, cela me suffit…

Désormais face à face et soutenant le regard l'un de l'autre, Will lui adressa un tendre sourire et posa sa tête contre l'oreiller douillet. L'ancien médecin ferma les yeux.

\- Merci Hannibal.

Lecter sourit à son tour et prit un Will quelque peu hésitant entre ses bras. Will se lovea contre lui. Hannibal se sentait heureux et plus proche de Will physiquement et mentalement que jamais.

* * *

Jack sortit de son véhicule en trombe et courut directement vers la petite bicoque attenante au port. Derrière lui, les policiers suivaient. Leurs pas s'enfonçaient dans les flaques d'eaux et venaient éclabousser leurs pantalons marron. Le bâtiment entièrement en bois et de couleur blanche possédait une porte-fenêtre faisant office d'entrée et peinte en bleue. Au-dessus de cette dernière, une énorme pancarte écrite à la main indiquait « accueil ».

Jack ouvrit la porte avec fracas. Le moustachu à l'accueil sursauta et arrêta de suite de ranger ses classeurs en les voyant.

\- Je peux vous renseigner ?

Jack dégaina sa plaque du FBI :

\- Nous recherchons deux fugitifs, Hannibal Lecter et Will Graham. Vous avez surement dû les voir à la télévision.

A l'entente du prénom d'Hannibal, l'homme se crispa mais ne laissa rien paraître.

Crawford lui exposa en pleine figure les photos des deux complices.

\- En effet, je les ai aperçus aux nouvelles. Je m'appelle Richard Deneuve, comment puis-je vous être utile ? demanda-t-il en voulant se montrer coopératif.

\- Y'a-t-il un bateau enregistré au nom de Nina Cllarebeth ?

\- Euh, je vais regarder, je ne connais pas tous les propriétaires. Vous pouvez m'accorder quelques minutes ?

\- Nous n'avons pas le temps ! Ou se situe l'emplacement n°11 ?

\- Je vais quand même jeter un œil aux registres. Vous pouvez m'attendre ici ?

\- Je viens de vous dire non. Accompagnez-nous au numéro 11. Tout de suite !

\- Non !

Jack et les policiers furent surpris.

\- Je veux dire… je ne veux pas de soucis, ces hommes sont dangereux.

\- Vous ne semblez pas coopératif M. Deneuve. J'espère pour vous que vous n'aidez pas des fugitifs.

\- Pas du tout ! Je… J'enfile mon manteau et je vous y emmène.

L'homme enfila une longue cape jaune imperméable. Il plaça la capuche sur sa tête et sortit sous la pluie battante. Jack saisit le mégaphone près du bureau de Richard et lui emboîta le pas. Il ordonna à Deneuve de marcher plus vite, qui n'y mettait clairement pas du sien. L'emplacement n°11 se situait au bout du quai. Rapidement et au loin, Jack aperçut un énorme voilier dont les nombreuses lumières illuminaient la coque entièrement blanche. Le pont était tout de bois et dans les tons châtaigne. Près de la barre, deux hommes indiscernables d'ici, étaient présents.

Richard s'immobilisa :

\- Voilà c'est là-bas ! Allez-y ! Je ne veux pas qu'ils me voient !

Jack s'adressa à ses troupes :

\- Dépêchez-vous ! J'entends les moteurs !

* * *

 _Quelques minutes auparavant…_

Hannibal finit de descendre les quelques marches menant à l'intérieur du luxueux navire. Il retira sa parka bleue nuit de marque _Canada Goose_ , une épaisse doudoune avec intérieur en duvet et permettant de protéger contre les fortes intempéries. Le vêtement était constitué d'une véritable capuche en fourrure. Cintré, même ce type de manteau mettait le psychiatre en valeur. Il le déposa sur le portant et vint s'installer au niveau de la table centrale.

Aménagé avec un mobilier haut de gamme et composé d'une palette de couleurs en tons neutres, l'intérieur du voilier était en harmonie complète avec l'ambiance marine de l'extérieur. La décoration comportait des surfaces laquées, à la fois élégantes et minimalistes.

Will souffla sur son café encore fumant et en offrit une tasse à Hannibal. Puis, il vint s'asseoir près de lui sur la banquette grise acier.

Lecter terminait sa conversation à la _B.L.U_ (radio maritime) :

\- Alors ?

\- Nous allons pouvoir partir Will. Ils m'ont déconseillé de voyager en haute mer néanmoins nous devons prendre ce risque pour ne pas être poursuivis. Jack doit être sur tous les fronts, il ne tardera pas à découvrir ce lieu. J'ai indiqué un itinéraire vers le nord où la mer est houleuse, alors que nous nous rendons vers l'est. Nous devrions nous en sortir.

\- Tu vas réussir à naviguer ?

\- Ne t'en fais pas, dit-il en posant sa main sur l'épaule de Graham pour le tranquilliser. Tout est prêt et nous sommes à l'heure grâce à Richard. Fais-moi penser à lui envoyer un « cadeau » de notre part lorsque nous serons arrivés.

\- Il n'avait guère le choix me semble-t-il, il était terrifié de te voir. Que lui as-tu fait ?

Hannibal se tourna vers Will :

\- Il a été très impoli. Toutefois, il était nécessaire qu'il continue de veiller sur mon bateau. Avant, il avait une femme. Je lui ai laissé ses enfants.

\- Hum… Je vois. Tu sais qu'en t'accompagnant, il ne te sera pas possible « d'apprendre les bonnes manières » à tous les impolis que tu croiseras, cela ne me convient pas.

\- Je sais Will.

Le Dr Lecter marqua un temps d'arrêt :

\- Tu constateras que je fais des efforts pour satisfaire tes différentes requêtes. J'espère que cela sera réciproque, Will.

\- Se nourrir et tuer Bedelia n'en fait-il pas parti ? Tout comme Dolharyde d'ailleurs.

\- Tu avais aussi des comptes à régler avec ces deux individus, nous verrons ce qu'il en sera pour des inconnus.

\- Hum... Nous pouvons y allez ?

Le psychiatre hocha de la tête affirmativement. Will se dégagea de la banquette suivit d'Hannibal, qui renfila son blouson.

\- Tu souhaites m'accompagner sur le pont ou préfères tu rester ici, au sec ?

\- Je te suis Hannibal.

Lecter attendit que Will revête son manteau _The North Face_ rouge et noir, ainsi qu'un bonnet en laine de couleur pourpre.

\- Je suis prêt, allons-y. Pourquoi souris-tu Hannibal ?

\- Je commence à prendre goût au fait que tu sois à mes côtés tous les jours.

Will lui rendit son sourire et rangea ses lunettes dans leur étui afin de ne pas être aveuglé par la pluie. Hannibal, lui, vérifia que son couteau de marin pliable de marque _Gill_ était bien enfoui dans sa poche, outil fonctionnel et indispensable pour l'entretien à bord.

Puis, les deux hommes rejoignirent l'extérieur du bateau.


End file.
